That Fateful Day
by sakurawriter
Summary: Kain/Yori-A story on the start and developing relationship between Kain and Yori. My take on how I see it fitting in the time line of the anime/manga...more the manga though. Some things will be different, but tried to keep most of it the same...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own Vampire Knights. Matsuri Hino does (who is one of the BEST manga authors out there!) If I did, I'd be a nervous wreck! :)**

**AUTHOR NOTES: I know a lot of you out there love Yori/Adiou pairings. I LOVE that pairing too, but there are a lot of REALLY GOOD Yori/Adiou stories out and I couldn't come up with anything I liked regarding them. So I created this Yori/Kain pairing. I don't like the Ruka/Kain pairing (even though it seems like it's gonna happen in the manga. sob, sob.) so I decided to stick him with Yori for a change. I think at least she should end up with one of the vampires. So please enjoy and review. Arigato.**

CHAPTER 1

On a cloudy, Saturday afternoon, Sayori Wakaba walked briskly on the sidewalk. She had been rewarded with a trip to town due to her 2nd place score on mid-term exams and was very excited to have this special privilege. In fact, any day class student that got the top 3 marks of their class was rewarded with the trip. And when they all had reached town, everyone went off in different directions.

She walked a little ways and upon noticing the largest bookstore in town, she quickly headed in that direction. But before she reached the door, she accidentally stepped in a mud puddle getting her boots a bit muddy. Huffing to herself, she opened the door and stamped her feet on the mat.

Looking back to see if she tracked any mud, she didn't see where she was going and walked in to the side of a tall figure.

"Ah, gomen," she said slightly blushing as she looked at the person she ran into.

Yori, taken aback, paused for a second as she recognized this person as a night class student, even though he wasn't in uniform.

Akatsuki Kain looked down at this girl for a second and held his breath. He quickly recognized her as a day class student, despite her casual clothes, and silently prayed that she wasn't a fangirl.

Yori, already not fond of the night class, quietly greeted him with a nod and said, "Senpai" before hurrying down the closest aisle.

Kain felt relieved, but more surprised at this girl's odd acknowledgment of his presence.

_Hmm, strange,_ he thought as he watched her walk away. Then a new thought came to mind. _Other than a day class student, why does she seem familiar? _After thinking over it for moment, he realized that he didn't remember and decided to give up.

Shaking his head, he looked back to the place where his attention had been.

The chair across the room was now empty. But he was sure he saw a suspicious person with eyes that flashed red. Eyes like a vampire.

Maybe it was the level E. The one he was supposed to eliminate. But he wasn't sure. It was hard to sense for level E's until they were completely changed. So for now he would just observe to be sure.

-

-

Yori walked towards the back of the store. _Why was a night class student here?_ she thought. She was pretty sure they didn't have the same privilege or else the chairman would have mentioned it.

Then she realized that she didn't know his name.

_Hmm, didn't some of those fangirls call him Wild-senpai...No...that's not his real name..._

Sighing, Yori shook her head. What did it matter. It's not like she was going to talk to him anytime soon. He was part of the night class. A group of elite students that seemed…different, other than their striking good looks. She wasn't sure exactly how, but there was something.

Suddenly, Yori's thoughts were quickly diverted when she came across the classic literature section. Her eyes lit up in perfect contentment as she spotted her desired book... but little did she realize that there was someone watching her.

-

-

Kain walked in the direction he last saw this person and decided to walk down the first aisle he came to. But he didn't get very far. He groaned inwardly when he realized how crowded it was. _This is going to be a long day,_ he thought as he maneuvered around the people.

Then he wondered for a moment why he had come to the bookstore._ Oh yeah, Takuma wanted the latest issue of some Naruto manga_.

He put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes for a second. He just wanted to take care of the level E and get back to his dorm to relax. And read some real literature. None of this manga stuff or whatever it was.

Finally, he reached the end of the aisle with no sign of the supposed level E. Huffying to himself he wondered, _Maybe I was just seeing things...No... I'd better check around a little longer...just to make sure._

-

-

As Yori was thumbing through a book, she felt a presence close to her side. She tried to ignore it at first until it started to…to sniff her?!

Startled by such an action, she looked at this person in disbelief. Immediately, her eyes went wide at the sight she saw.

This person…..this guy was staring at her with such an eerie expression and his eyes were changing color to red?! His body started to quiver slightly and…..

Well, Yori didn't stand around to watch…she hurried away as fast as she could through the lingering people.

As she made her get away, she realized that she was heading towards the back of the store.

_Oh no! _ She dared to take a quick glance back and gasped.

_He's following me!? _ Yori was really starting to become very afraid.

_What am I going to do?_ she thought as she continued down the aisle.

She quickly turned up the next aisle and she saw him... The night class guy she bumped into earlier.

His back was turned to her. He had one of his hands on the back of this neck and the other in his pocket. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Without thinking, Yori called out to him. "Senpai, there you are. I've been looking for you."

Putting his hand down, Kain turned and saw the day class student who had bumped into him earlier. He looked at her questioningly, but remained silent as he noted the desperation in her eyes.

Then he knew why. The suspicious person he saw earlier was now only a few feet behind the girl. He had stopped suddenly as if he wasn't sure what do next. Then Kain saw those eyes. Vampire eyes that were fixated on this girl. He now had no doubts as to what this person was.

Knowing he needed to act fast, he saw a fire alarm on the back wall and immediately he came up with an idea.

Yori having seen the questioning look on his face, was about to give an explanation when she realized that he was no longer looking at her.

Seeing his eyes darken, Yori stopped in her tracks. She was about to look behind her when she felt…water?!

Screams irrupted everywhere, as the overhead sprinklers came to life. Simultaneously, the fire bell started to sound and people began rushing to get out.

Before Yori could react, she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard "Get out, I'll meet you outside." She nodded in response and took off.

Kain never taking his eyes off of the level E, removed his hand from the girl's shoulder. The level E seemed stunned for a moment as the sprinklers showered down on them.

As soon as he heard the girl running, he lunged at the level E pushing him to the back of the store.

Yori glanced back. It was hard to see through the sprinklers, but when she looked down the aisle it was empty.

_Huh? Where'd they go? Weren't they there just here a minute ago?_

Frowning at this, she ran back down the aisle. As she approached the back of the store, she heard the sounds of fighting. She peeked around the corner and saw...

After a moment, Kain had finally pinned the level E to the ground. He quickly pulled a small sword out from under his jacket and sliced the level E in half. It immediately turned to dust.

Yori watched as he put the sword back under his jacket. Then he disappeared out of the nearest emergency exit door.

Quickly following after, Yori rushed out of the store. But he was gone. There were a few people near this back exit, but no sign of him.

As she walked away, the last few scenes started to sink in. _What was that all about? The red eyes, the sword, the ashes? And him? He killed a person…..no wait, a creature?_

She didn't know what to make of it all and it was making her very nervous. She just wanted to get back to her room. Back to something normal. Not caring that she was soaked, she ran all the way back to school.

-

-

Kain reached the front of the store where a large crowd of people were gathered. He was glad that his task was done, but now he had to find that day class girl.

He walked through the crowd looking all around, but he couldn't find her. Sirens filled the air, as fire trucks approached the scene. Time for him to take off.

He heard a loud voice tell everyone to stay calm and wait around till the police came to ask questions. _Hmph, I'm not hanging around for that..._

On his way back to school, Kain mused over that day class girl. He really needed to find out what she saw. He was pretty sure she wasn't hurt by the level E, but he wasn't sure how it scared her and if she needed her memory erased.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Monday afternoon came quickly. Yori managed to keep a calm front, considering what she had witnessed on Saturday. But now she began to notice some strange things.

It was after school and Yori was leaving the class room. She thought over the conversation she had with Yuki before leaving the room.

Yuki was tired again and was caught sleeping in class. Yori had commented to Yuki about staying out all night and sleeping all day like a vampire. And seeing her reaction had made Yori wonder. Yuki had turned a bit red and asked if she believed in vampires.

Right away, Yori said, "No, of course not. I was only kidding." But now the wheels began to turn in her mind. She remembered the look Yuki gave when 'vampire' was mentioned.

Did Yuki believe in vampires? Maybe that's what that creature was at the book store, a vampire. That explained the dust part, but what about that night class guy? Was he and his fellow classmates vampire hunters? Is that why they seemed so strange? And what exactly did Yuki do as a prefect so late at night? Was she vampire hunting with them? Something was up and Yori was going to find out. She decided that she would spy on Yuki.

-

-

Kain had been a little worried about how Kaname was going to react. His setting off the fire alarm at the bookstore was a bit too public, but to his surprise Kaname didn't seem to care. As long as the target was exterminated and there were no witnesses to the deed, everything was fine.

Kain was feeling pretty relieved. He was sure there were no witnesses. The only thing that bothered him was what happened to that girl? He hadn't seen her outside the bookstore or anywhere else. And he didn't tell Kaname about her because he didn't know her name or where to find her. And even though he thought he recognized her as a day class student, he didn't have any proof. During class changes, he tried to scan the crowd for her, but he couldn't find her. What more could he do? So he decided he would handle it on his own if a situation were to arise.

-

-

Yori had a hard time sleeping the next couple of nights. Images of what she witnessed on Monday evening played in her mind.

While spying on Yuki during patrol, she had discovered what the night class really was. They weren't vampire hunters, they were vampires themselves. She had watched from hiding as Adiou had bit Yuki's hand and how Zero came to the rescue with Kuran not far behind. And then she heard ...memories being modified? They could do that? Stunned for a moment, she had managed to stay hidden until everyone was gone and somehow made it back to her room undiscovered. She had a lot to think about.

She lay awake in her bed trying to make sense of everything. There was a lot to take in and after thinking over it for a while she concluded that she definitely didn't want her memories tampered with, much less her blood getting sucked, so she was going to keep it all to herself. And she went on with life, acting as if she knew nothing with her calm, quiet manner. But she avoided seeing the night class as much as possible.

Despite her restless nights, Yori managed to make it through school without falling asleep. She quickly headed over to the library to grab some books for a report. Sitting down at a study desk, she started to look through some books and began to nod off.

-

-

Kain was annoyed. He was getting irritated with his cousin's ramblings about Yuki's blood and on and on and on. Kain already wasn't happy about getting punished along with Hanabusa and he wondered why this idiot wouldn't stop talking about this obvious taboo subject.

So he decided to leave class for some peace and quiet and headed to the library.

He walked to the back of the library where the tables were and he pulled a 5,000 piece jigsaw puzzle off the shelf.

As he sifted through the pieces, he heard a very faint sigh. Immediately, looking up and around the room he saw her. The girl from the bookstore.

He walked over to her to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope, it definitely was her. The girl's head was buried in her folded arms on an open book. Besides her was a stack of books and a notebook.

Kain felt relieved. He sat down on the opposite side of her table and slouched in the chair putting an arm over his eyes. After not seeing her at school, he almost thought she didn't exist.

Yori stirred a bit and slowly lifted her head.

"Have a nice nap?" she heard a voice say.

With a small gasp, Yori immediately snapped to attention. Right in front of her was the night class guy from the bookstore.

Kain peeked under his arm at the girl. Seeing her stunned look, he straightened up and poked her in the arm.

Yori flinched a bit and looked at him with a 'what was that for' look. She watched as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Just making sure you weren't a ghost," he said.

Kain walked over to the large table were the puzzle was. He started to sift through the pieces again. "I didn't see you here at the school. I almost thought I was imagining things."

Yori looked at him for a moment. In her mind, she was nervous and confused. Wasn't this guy a vampire? She felt her neck trying to be discreet as possible. Nope, no bite marks. So what was this guy waiting for and why was he doing a puzzle?

Out of curiousity, Yori got up and walked to the table. She stood perpendicular to him and tried to be as normal as possible. Even though on the inside, she was scared.

"Hmmm, 5000 pieces….That's going to take you a while," she commented.

"It's alright, I like the challenge," he replied. Without looking at her, he continued, "So what happened to you at the bookstore? I tried to find you, but you were gone."

"Oh, uh gomen. I got really cold from being wet, so I headed back to school." She technically didn't lie. "What about you?" she asked. "I mean…you and that guy….what happened?"

"He took off when the sprinklers turned on and I tried to chase him, but he disappeared," Kain said.

There was a moment of silence as Kain searched through more puzzle pieces. "Did he do anything to you?...You seemed kind of scared at that time."

Yori thought for a moment. She didn't want to let on how much she knew. "At first, he stood just a little too close, so I walked away. But then he started to follow me and that's when I got scared."

Kain watched her as she spoke. He was looking for something to indicate that she saw something out of the ordinary. He could tell she was nervous, but she seemed calm and what she said made sense. _Maybe, she's shy..._

Yori looked at him as well to see if he bought her story. She felt relieved when he started to work on the puzzle again. _He seemed to be satisfied with my answer.  
_

Feeling a little more comfortable, she got closer and started to sift through the puzzle pieces. She found some edge pieces and began to fit them together, adding them to his already connected pieces.

Kain was surprised at her participation and was even more certain that she didn't need her memories erased. _At least that's one less stress to think about._

They remained silent for a bit while they continued working on the puzzle. Yori seemed to relax more as she worked and then she remembered something. "Arigato for…um…what you did at the bookstore, senpai," she said

"Sure," he said without looking up, "And it's Kain. Akatsuki Kain."

Yori stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Ok…..Kain-senpai, arigato. And I'm Sayori Wakaba." He nodded in reply as he continued to work and Yori gave a small smile.

_What a strange vampire,_ she thought, _He doesn't even seem interested in taking my blood. Not that I'm complaining…_

Then Kain perked up. He heard footsteps and some voices. He knew who was coming. _Uh oh..._

Before she knew what was going on, Yori was being pulled by her arm over to the bathrooms.

"Kain-sempai, what's going on? What are y..?"

"Shh," he interrupted, looking at her with a finger on his lips.

Yori obeyed and he opened the women's bathroom door. He let go of her arm and urged her in.

She gave him a puzzled look as he closed the door and again he tapped his lips with his finger indicating to her to stay silent. She nodded in reply. He gave her a small smile and then closed the door.

Kain felt relieved that she complied easily as he walked back to the table.

"I think he went in here," a faint voice said. "Akatsuki!...Akatuski!..." someone called.

Kain closed his eyes. _Can't I even get a moment's peace around here?_

"Akatsuki, are you in here?" the voice was louder this time.

Kain put both hands on the table and hunched over a bit. "Hai, Hanabusa," he said with an irritable sigh.

"Akatsuki, what are you doing in here?" Adiou, his cousin, asked loudly as he appeared around the corner.

Kain straightened up putting a hand in his pocket, while the other remained on the table. "Hanabusa, the library is a place to use a "quiet" voice," he said emphasizing the word _quiet_.

"Tch, what does it matter? There's no one here," Adiou said. He sat down in a nearby chair and stared at the ceiling.

"What about Akatsuki? He's here." Ichijo responded as he appeared from around the same corner.

Adiou looked at Kain and said, "Oh, am I bothering you?"

Kain responded with a huff and began working on the puzzle again.

Somehow, he had to get these guys out of here before they discovered…

"Hey, cool. A puzzle!" said Ichijo as he came over to check it out.

"Why are you guys here?" Kain asked.

"Ah, ah……I know what it is!" Adiou said jumping up pointing a finger at his cousin. "You're frustrated," Adiou continued. "You want Yuki's bl.."

"Hanabusa! I do NOT want to hear about that subject anymore," Kain said firmly.

Adiou sighed and put his hands on top of his head. He started to pace a little in the direction of the bathroom.

"It makes me thirsty just thinking about it." He paused looking towards the bathrooms. Kain eyed him suspiciously. "Thirsty enough, that I think I smell…"

WHACK! Kain smacked Adiou in the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Adiou asked rubbing his head.

"Because you're being an idiot," Kain replied.

Ichijo laughed and said "Hanabusa, you have been talking about it a little too much."

Adiou quickly walked back over to the table and said "Oh, if you only had been there and smelled…"

"Alright, Alright!" Kain interrupted. "You guys found me now get back to class. I'm going to put this away and I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Ok, sounds good," Ichijo said. "Come on Hanabusa. I think he just wants some time to himself."

"Fine," Adiou said as he turned to follow.

"That hurt you know."

"Good," Kain said as he continued working on the puzzle. He listened hard until he knew they were gone. He gave a small sigh and looked towards the bathroom. How was he going to explain the reason for hiding her? He knew Adiou was irritable about the whole Yuki incident and probably would have used this opportunity to drink from this Sayori girl as a substitute and then he would get in trouble again… _Yeah, gomen, I_ _hid you because my cousin wants to suck your blood and I don't want to get in trouble. _ He mocked in his head. No, that wouldn't work.

Just then the bathroom door opened a little. Kain looked over and said, "It's fine. You can come out now."

Yori came out cautiously. She saw Kain looking at her deep in thought. "Arigato, for hiding me. I don't like Adiou-senpai that much. He has always made me nervous."

Kain looked at Yori in surprise. He didn't know what to say. Almost all the human girls he had seen or known were charmed by his cousin. With the exception of Yuki and now this girl. _Interesting..._

"Well, I'd better head back to my dorm. It's getting late and I have some more studying to do," Yori said as she went to gather her books.

"I'll walk you out," Kain said.

They walked in silence all the way to the main doors of the building. Kain opened the door for her and followed her outside. Yori stopped and looked at him.

"It's ok, I can manage the rest of the way. You'd better get back before they come looking for you again." She bowed and said, "Arigato, Kain-sempai. It was nice meeting you."

Kain nodded and said, "Sure." He watched her go for a moment and then went inside.

Yori climbed into bed. She had made it back to her room without a problem and was thinking about the last few hours. Just before she drifted off to sleep she concluded that she would return to the library…to do some vampire research.

A/N: I know Kain seems a little OC with the puzzle, but it fits in my story and I don't care. Plus, I love puzzles.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough for Yori. She raced to the library and started to look up books on vampires. But after a while of looking, she couldn't find anything.

_This is strange..._Where else could she get information? She immediately thought of the public library and decided to have a talk with Chairman Cross.

It had been easy to get the chairman to allow her a trip to town. She explained that on her last trip she wasn't able to get the book she wanted due to the fire alarm sounding off at the bookstore. He told her that there was a group of girls who were going to buy chocolates for Valentine's Day and that she could go with them. And now, she was walking in town listening to the girls talk about Valentine's Day.

"Who are you going to give chocolates to?"

"Oh, Aidou-senpai for sure!"

"What about you?"

"His cousin, Kain-senpai... He's so cool!"

Yori tuned the rest of the conversation out as an idea came to mind. _Hmm, Kain-sempai, huh…I suppose I could get him something as a thank you, but do vampires even like chocolate? _

When she got to the library, she quickly forgot about Valentine's Day and started her search. The aisles and aisles of books were beginning to bring back uneasy feelings from the bookstore incident. But she was determined to get her information so she pushed those feelings to the back of her mind.

Here at the public library, she found lots of literature on vampires and had a hard time sorting through them. Since she only had so much room in her backpack, she finally decided on a few books.

When she left the library, she began to look at the display windows that advertised Valentine's Day. Her previous thoughts on the subject came back to mind and she kept going back and forth if she should buy chocolates for Kain or not.

Finally convincing herself it was a "thank you" gift, she decided to buy him one dark chocolate truffle.

When she got back to her dorm, she put her things away. Pulling out the small chocolate box, she thought, _How am I going to give this to him? I'm certainly not going to wait at the moon gates during class changeovers._ And then a plan began to form in her mind.

-

-

The next day, Valentine's Day, Yori raced once again towards the school library on her lunch break. She went back to the place where Kain had done the puzzle. Looking up on the shelf, she found what she was searching for.

She pulled down a long cardboard tube that had green felt rolled around it. She unfastened the straps and unrolled the felt on the table. _Whoa..._

It was the puzzle that Kain had been working on and it looked like he was more than halfway done. _Did he skip all of his classes to get this far? _she wondered.

She looked around for a place to put her gift. _Rolling this up isn't going to work_.

She looked back to the shelf. _Oh, the puzzle box!_ She pulled it down and opened it up. There were still pieces inside. _This could work... _

She put her gift inside and quickly scribbled down a note from some paper near by.

She paused before signing her name. _What if someone else finds this?...oh….I'll put initials, I'm sure he'll figure it out_.

When she finished, she glanced at the clock. She had some time to add a few pieces to the puzzle……

-

-

-

The moon gates opened and the night class walked through. It was more noisy than usual since it was Valentine's Day. Kain was yawning.

"I'm still sleepy," he said. He barely heard his cousin say something about being wide awake and how awesome it was with all the noisy girls.

After Yuki had explained how everything went, they were to walk to their perspective gates. Kain had a handful of gifts when he realized someone was missing. He quickly scanned the crowds. For some reason he half expected to see that Sayori Wakaba girl. _At least she isn't in any other line._

Then he mentally slapped himself. Since when did he care about stuff like that? _I've been hanging around Hanabusa too long... _

He looked over and saw Ruka with a scowl on her face. _What was that about?_ he wondered. Ignoring the protests of the girls in line, he walked over to her.

"Those girls should be happy that Kaname-sama is being so kind to them," Ruka said.*

"Ah, don't make such a scary face," Kain said.*

"What about you?" Ruka shot back. "You've received a lot of chocolates and you still don't seem to be happy."*

Kain fell silent. It hurt to see the girl you like not notice your feelings and on top of that like someone else. He walked away heading towards the school. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He shook his head to clear the thoughts out of his mind and walked inside.

-

-

Later that night, Kain skipped his last class. He was annoyed again. It had been a rough night. He had followed his friends who decided to go "confront" Zero. And when he tried to keep the peace, he was thrown to the ground. Then later Ruka glared at him when he tried to tell her to forget about Zero. And after everyone got back to the classroom, she couldn't stop talking about what else they could do to get back at Zero for his rudeness to "Kaname-sama". Which, of course, Adiou was going along with all the way. Couldn't those two just stop? It bugged Kain to no end when they would go on obsessively about Kaname, especially Ruka since he liked her so much. And then the final straw came when the smell of blood filled the air. Immediately, Adiou started to rant and rave that it was Yuki's blood. _Not THAT again!_ Kain thought. He decided to leave before he ended up burning things without thought, so he quickly slipped out of the room and headed towards the library.

When he got to the library, he checked around to make sure he was alone. Satisfied with his search, he pulled down the puzzle tube and puzzle box. When he unrolled the felt, he was a little surprised. Someone else had been doing the puzzle. _Was it her?_ He quickly put out this thought. _It could've been anybody, this IS the school library,_ he told himself.

He reached over pulling the top off of the puzzle box, revealing a note attached to a small gift box. The note said...

_A.K. Arigato again for your help. S.W._

Pleasantly surprised, he smiled as he opened the small gift box. "You're welcome," he said to himself just before popping the chocolate in his mouth.

-

-

The next two weeks went by fast. Yori was busy with school and her volunteer work at the school's infirmary and horse stables. She hardly had time to research her vampire subject much less think about it.

Until, she was summoned to the chairman's office. All she was told was that someone wanted to see her. _Who could it possibly be?_ she wondered.

She knocked on the door and upon hearing "Come in" she opened it and went inside. "Uncle?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Uncle Yagari? What are you doing here?"

Yori walked back to her dorm deep in thought. _So uncle wants me to be his assistant?_ Since when was her uncle a sensei? She had known him as some sort of big game hunter, but a sensei? And to the night class? This was new. What could he possibly be teaching the night class? Didn't he know that they were all vampires?

Just before Yori reached the door she heard her name being called.

"Yori! Yori! Wait up!" It was Yuki. She ran up to Yori with a worried look in her eyes. Zero was walking slowly behind.

"Yori, you don't have to do this. You don't need to be his assistant. You can say no," Yuki said.

"It'll be fine. It's only for one night," said Yori.

Yuki looked at her with a frown on her face. "I don't like that guy. I know he is your uncle, but..."

"He is only my uncle by marriage and I am not particularly fond of him either. Besides, what he possibly has to teach the night class is beyond me," Yori said.

"I didn't know he was married," said Zero.

"He's not anymore. My aunt died four years ago."

"But you don't have to…"started Yuki.

"Yuki, I will be fine. Please don't worry," Yori said firmly. Yuki looked at her for a moment and gave her a quick hug. "Ok," she said reluctantly. "But I will visit with you afterwards."

"Sure," Yori said smiling. "I'll see you later."

"Kay, bye," said Yuki.

Yori walked in the dorm. She paused inside for a moment wondering why she accepted this assistant position when she heard Yuki's voice.

"Zero, I don't like it. Uncle or not, I don't trust him."

"Yuki, look, I don't like it either, but I am sure he has his reasons…."

"But Zero, he shot you! In fact, almost twice!"

"That was different. He's not going to hurt her. Besides, he's the number one hunter right now."

"So what! That doesn't explain why he picked her?"

"I'd guess because she is calm and sensible around the night class and is less likely to be charmed by them. Unlike some people I know."

"But she doesn't know what they really are."

"Don't worry about it, he'll be there. I'm sure he will do everything in his power to protect his niece and we will be around too."

"I guess……..….huh….oh wait! Zero! Where are you going?"

And Yori didn't hear anything else. She sighed to herself as she went up the stairs. _So that idiot uncle does know about the night class._ Then she realized what Zero meant by "number one hunter". _What did I get myself into?_

-

-

At the moon dorms, all of the night class students were gathered in the common room about an hour before class exchange. Kain was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Adiou was standing next to him trying to stifle a yawn.

"So what's this all about?" Adiou asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Don't know," Kain replied.

"Shhh, Kaname-sama is about to speak," Ruka scolded as she came to stand near them.

"Thank you everyone for gathering here," Kaname Kuran said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave their full attention to him.

"As you know, we had a hunter for a substitute a few nights ago. Unfortunately, he is back again and has new orders from the Hunters Association. He will be handing out a survey. It will be more like a test in many ways than one. Mainly, to see if we are the pacifists we claim to be." He paused for second and folded his arms. "I am not pleased with this method or the reasons behind it, but when given the alternatives this seemed to be the best compromise. So I ask that you all participate and be on your best behavior." A low murmur could be heard through the gathering. After clearing his throat, Kaname continued. "In addition, there will be a female day class student assisting the hunter. She does not know of our true identity, so please keep yourself in check and make sure you take your tablets, if you haven't already done so. That is all and I will see you in an hour."

Kaname walked away and the room became loud again.

"Oh," Adiou said excitedly, "I wonder if she's one of my fans!"

Kain rolled his eyes and straightened up. "Hanabusa, you'd better take an extra tablet just in case," he said as he walked away.

-

-

Yori followed behind her Uncle Yagari as they walked down the long corridor to the class room. He was carrying a brief case in one hand and held a box in the other.

"The night class will be broken up into 3 parts, so I'll be using you for a while," said Yagari.

Yori didn't say anything. Yagari noted this and said, "Besides, I figured this would be a great opportunity for us to get to know each other better." He turned and grinned at her. Yori frowned and muttered "How pleasant."

They walked in the empty class room and Yagari went to the desk. Yori followed and stood on the opposite side watching him. He put his bag down and placed the box on the desk. He started to pull out a large stack of papers when he dropped them on the floor. Papers scattered everywhere.

"Crap," he said and bent down to pick them up. Yori went over to help. She made a pile of papers and proceeded to straighten them out against the floor when she gasped. Instantly feeling a stinging sensation, she dropped her stack on the floor and stood up looking at her hand. A thin red line began to form into a paper cut on the skin between her thumb and index finger. She was about to bring the wound to her mouth when someone grabbed her hand.

-

-

* Lines from the Anime

**A/N: ok, I'm sorry that it seems like it is taking a while for Yori and Kain to get together, but I don't feel like they are the type of people who rush into these kinds of things. Plus, I wanted to address Kain's obvious feelings for Ruka. I don't think he would just brush that aside so quickly, especially for a human. So I am going to take my time a bit. No, wait...a tiny bit...oh I don't know...we'll just see what happens. N E way, I know that Yagari is not her uncle, but it was just something I added to tie characters together. And if he seems kind of OC...sorry. :) And last thing...a friend of mine pointed out that the paper cut thing is "almost" like Twilight. I really didn't mean for that to happen. I totally forgot. I swear.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm, a paper cut. You'd better be more careful," Yagari said as he examined her hand. Yori tried to pull away, but he held her hand firmly. "Here let's get you a band-aid," he said as he pulled her along to the side of the desk. He finally let go of her when he started rummaging through the drawers. Yori looked at her hand and saw blood. Then she realized the seriousness of her situation.

"Um, I'm just going to go wash..."

"Ah, wait. Here's the first aid kit."

He quickly pulled out a band-aid and reached out for her hand. She reluctantly gave it to him and he applied the band-aid.

"There good as new," he said with a sly smile.

"Uh, thanks." And she quickly bent down to pick up the rest of the papers.

"Careful, don't cut yourself again," he said as he proceeded to tidy the desk. Yori ignored him and tried to concentrate on what she was doing. But she was distracted by her thoughts. _Why is he so calm? He seems a little too pleased with this…_

Then she noticed the papers she was picking up. They were actually thin bundles of paper sealed on each side. The word "Questionnaire" was typed on the cover page.

Yori looked at her uncle and saw that his back was facing her. With curiosity getting the better of her, she tried to peek between the pages. Just then the sound of a door creaking open made her jump and she quickly straightened up putting the papers on the desk.

"I wonder what this test is going to be like?" said Adiou as he walked in the room. He paused and looked at his cousin. Kain shrugged, but then frowned when he saw Adiou's sudden frozen expression. Rima and Shiki started to walk past Adiou when they paused as well. "Oh!?" they said and looked at each other in surprise.

Kain quickly realized why everyone had stopped. The air had a very familiar intoxicating scent. He slowly looked to the front of the room and recognized Yori. He also saw the hunter eyeing them.

"Do you smell that?" Adiou whispered excitedly. "It's fresh!"

Kain looked at Adiou. "Hanabusa, you'd better keep it together. That hunter looks like he's ready to take action."

Yori watched their reaction out of the corner of her eye as she straightened out the pile of papers. She knew they had smelt her blood and she tried to pretend she didn't notice. She was feeling very nervous and didn't like being the center of attention. She looked over to her uncle. He was leaning against the desk with a notebook and pen in hand. He had a smug look on his face as he watched the night class students sit down. When he started to write in his notebook, Yori saw him suddenly stop and look at her.

"Ah, here is a list of the students who are to be in here at this time." He pointed at a clipboard on the desk. "Please count out the same number of tests and put them in a pile. And please do the same for the next two classes. Their names are under the first sheet." Yori nodded and set to work.

-

-

Meanwhile, Kain and Adiou sat down behind Shiki and Rima. Shiki was lounging in his seat with his arms behind his head and feet crossed on the table. With eyes closed, he inhaled deeply. "Such a sweet smell," he sighed quietly. Rima, sitting on the table, was twisting her hair with her finger and nibbling a stick of pocky. "Mmm hmm," she agreed.

Kain had propped his head in his hand and was reading a book trying to distract himself from the smell.

Adiou had his head resting on his folded arms and whispered, "What kind of injury do you think it is?"

"Paper cut," Shiki said confidently. Adiou lifted his head. "Huh?! How would you know?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Fine, don't believe me? A box of pocky says it is."

Kain glanced over and watched his cousin stand up and put a pencil in his ear. "Alright, I'm going to go check."

Kain frowned. _What is that idiot doing?_

Yori did her best to focus on her task and tune out her nervousness and the whispers. But the sound of a pencil sharpener broke her thoughts and she looked over. She saw Adiou sharpening a pencil and when he stopped, Yori quickly looked away.

As she heard Adiou approach, she mentally repeated, _I'm going to kill my uncle, I'm going to kill my uncle…._

Kain watched as his cousin walked up to Yori. Adiou had his hands in his pockets and the pencil was back in his ear. He started to lean to the side.

_Oh boy_, Kain groaned. Rima muffled a giggle and Shiki smiled with one eye open from his reclined position.

"What in the world is that idiot doing!?" Ruka exclaimed hoarsely as she sat down behind Kain.

"Shh," Rima said and Kain just shook his head.

"Hello, my dear," Adiou said in a musical voice. Then he gasped, "Oh my…..how did you hurt your hand?" Ignoring the snickers and whispers, Yori looked at Adiou in disbelief.

Kain watched the hunter stand up and open the side of his jacket revealing a glimpse of a _Bloody Rose_ gun. Adiou put his hands up in the air. "It was just a question," he said innocently.

Yori realizing that Adiou was speaking to her uncle, turned her head to look at him. She saw Yagari adjusting his jacket as he cleared his throat. _Huh?_ she wondered.

Adiou sighed as he walked past Yori to get back to his seat.

"Tsk, tsk such a scary sensei."

Yagari huffed in reply.

-

-

"Well?" Shiki asked when Adiou passed by.

"There is a band-aid on her hand, but it still doesn't prove it's a paper cut," said Adiou

"Alright, then lets change the wager. 100 boxes of pocky says you can't get that band-aid off to check."

Adiou's face lit up. "100 boxes of pocky?... Wait... what if it isn't a paper cut?"

"Doesn't matter. I already know it is. I just want to see if you can get the band-aid."

"How about no powers," Rima suggested.

"Oo, good one. Yeah, that too," Shiki said.

Adiou sniffed. "I can do it," he said arrogantly as he sat down. "You're on."

"Good, just bring back the band-aid and the 100 boxes are yours, but if not….," said Shiki.

"No problem."

Kain huffed as he placed his hands on his head looking at the ceiling. _I'd better not get dragged into this._ But he had a feeling that somehow he would be.

"Uh oh," a voice said. It was Ichijo followed by Seiren. Ichijo had a surprised look on his face and Seiren slightly raised her eyebrows as they both looked to the front of the room.

Yori had finished her task and was now leaning against the front of the desk, hands behind her back and looking at the ground. She stared at her shoes, counted the tiles, mentally recited English words,……anything to distract her from her present situation. Then Yori noticed that it was oddly quiet. She looked up and saw that the night class had their attention at the door as Kaname entered. He immediately raised an eyebrow as he walked in and locked eyes with Yagari.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Kaname Kuran."

Kaname nodded once in reply. Kain noted that Kaname didn't seem to be pleased with the smell of blood in the air.

When everyone was seated, Yagari spoke.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin. My assistant will be passing out a survey. Please remain silent and answer all the questions. And if you don't want me to come back, then I suggest you answer truthfully as well."

He stopped and handed Yori a stack. "Go ahead and pass these out," he said to her. Then he turned back to the class. "You all have pencils, right?" Everyone remained silent.

"Fine, I'll take that as a yes." And he went back to writing in his notebook.

Yori took a deep breath and proceeded to pass out the questionnaires. The first two students, whom she didn't know, had bored looks on their faces. And when she handed them each a questionnaire they thanked her in unison. _Odd..._

But when she approached Kain, she instantly remembered the chocolate she left him and started to feel her face heat up. Kain nodded as she handed him a questionnaire and noticed her blush as she quickly looked away to hand Adiou his own. He found her reaction very entertaining as she tried to regain her composure. Yori barely noticed Adiou's wide grin and musical "Thank You" as she tried to ignore Kain's now crooked smile. Realizing that he noticed her behavior, she quickly moved on to the student behind him.

The next student, a pretty girl with long hair, was giving Yori a dirty look when she approached. At first, Yori was puzzled, but quickly shrugged it off and continued on.

She recognized Ichijo and smiled when he gave her cheerful "Thank You" as she handed him a questionnaire. But the unknown female next to him remained silent and emotionless when Yori handed her one. Thinking nothing of it, Yori passed out her last questionnaire to Kaname who gave her a polite 'Thank you.' He immediately ripped open the seals and began to work.

As Kain broke open the seals, he smelled a familiar scent. Even though the sheets were white, Kain realized that the pages were laced with dried blood. He wondered about this knowing that the smell of dried blood was easily overcome when one was on a blood tablet. But as he scanned over the questions, he began to understand what the "Questionnaire" was about.

It was an evaluation on the effectiveness of blood tablets and also a test to see if they were actually taking them. He also realized that the hunter was probably taking notes on how they reacted to the test. But the only thing he couldn't figure out was why Sayori was there. And if her injury was done on purpose. _Was he looking for an excuse to shoot one of us?_ He pondered this for a moment and then went back to work.

When Yori got back to the front of the room, she sat down in the chair at the desk.

"Is there anything else you need me for?" she asked.

"Not at the moment…..um would you like something to read? I think I have something in my briefcase. Go ahead and check the front pocket."

Yori opened the pocket and pulled out the first book she felt.

_Midnight Secretary? A manga?_ She frowned looking at him.

"Oh…! Its just research..heh, heh," he said nervously as he grabbed it and shoved it back in the pocket.

"How about this one?" It was Sherlock Holmes in the English language. "Can you read English?" Yori nodded and took it from him.

-

-

As Yori was getting deeper into the book, she didn't realize that everyone was done until she heard her uncle speak.

"Can I help you Kaname Kuran?"

"A bold move, Sensei," Kaname said as he handed Yagari the finished questionnaires. The rest of the night class was still seated, observing the conversation.

"Don't know what you are talking about," said Yagari as he stared at his notes.

Kaname's eyes narrowed a bit and said, "I am giving you another assistant."

Yagari looked up and stared at him for a moment.

"Fine, I get pipsqueak," Yagari said as he nodded towards the rest of the night class.

Adiou gasped, "Does he mean me?"

Kaname sniffed not taking his gaze off of Yagari. "Kain, Sensei here requires your assistance."

"Hai, Kaname-sama," said Kain. He knew what this meant. Protect the girl and babysit the hunter before he ruins the peace of the Academy. More troublesome stuff.

Yagari made no comment and went back to his notebook. Kain grabbed his things and walked to the front, while Kaname and the rest of the class left the room. Adiou was the last to leave and before he left the room winked at Kain.

_Oh, Crap! _He forgot about the bet. Looks like he was in the middle of it now.

When he got to the desk at the front of the room, the scent of Yori's blood was a little stronger there. _She must've hurt herself here._..Then he looked at the windows and had an idea.

After having witnessed the strange exchange between her uncle and Kaname, Yori felt relieved. _At least, Adiou didn't get picked._

As she watched Kain walk over to the windows, she caught herself smiling and she quickly looked at her book. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought as she felt her face heat up.

The sound of an opening window interrupted her thoughts and she looked to the source.

"What are you doing?" Yagari asked Kain.

As Kain walked to the next window he replied. "Just airing out the room. It's a bit stuffy in here."

"Hmph, seems fine to me."

"I imagine it is," said Kain opening the last window.

The next group of night class students strolled in and Kain walked back to the front of the room. He stood next to Yori and smelled the air. The scent was still there, but it was wavering as the cool night air floated through the room. He watched the reaction of these students as they settled in. They seemed to notice the scent, but were a lot less bothered by it. _Thank goodness. Now to get through the rest of the night_, he thought.

Other than a few curious looks at Yori as she passed out the questionnaire, the rest of the time went smoothly. Yori felt a lot more comfortable and Kain was pleased.

Before they knew it, this group was finished and it was time for break. "It's going to be an hour before the last group, so let's go get something to drink," Yagari said. Kain and Yori said nothing and followed him out of the room.

They walked side by side with Yori in between. Yagari spoke to Kain.

"I think we can handle things from here on out." He nodded towards Yori. "So you can go. Besides, I don't think we'll be drinking anything that suits your ..uh.. taste."

Before Kain could react, Yori moved to his other side which put Kain now in the middle. Kain was surprised. _She couldn't possibly know what that comment was really about._

"Ah, come on princess. Don't be like that. You don't know what kind of "guy" he is."

Kain and Yori both stopped and looked at him in disbelief. _Princess?! _they both thought.

Yori frowned. She was embarrassed and getting irritated. _We aren't even that close and he calls me princess!_

Kain raised an eyebrow and looked from Yagari to Yori. _What kind of relationship do these guys have? _

"Toga!" They all jumped and looked toward the voice. It was the Chairman and he didn't look too pleased. "A moment of your time. Now."

Yagari huffed and started to walk towards him. "Wait, what about them?" Gesturing back towards Kain and Yori.

"I think Kain understands the seriousness of the situation. Now, let's go to my office."

Kain ruffled his hair. _Great, that makes me look kind of bad._

But Yori didn't care. She walked over to a group of chairs nearby and sat down. Seeing this, Kain followed suit, but sat on the arm of the closest chair.

There was a moment of silence. Yori began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt to keep her mind off of her embarrassment and the consciousness of being alone with Kain.

Realizing that Yori seemed nervous, Kain tried to think of something to say. "Uh,….Thanks for the chocolate. It was nice."

Without hesitating, Yori looked at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah, sure."

"And by the way, you're welcome," he said. Yori nodded in response and looked at her shoes. Kain thought for a moment and then continued. "So what's with the whole _princess_ thing?"

"Oh yeah….that. Well, ..um Sensei is actually my uncle. By marriage that is. And for some reason seems to think we're really close which is new to me considering I haven't seen him in forever."

"Nice. Lucky you," Kain said sarcastically.

"Yep…Lucky me," Yori mocked in return.

"Akatsuki! There you are." Adiou called out as he ran up to them. He was carrying two juice cans. "Hey, I brought some….Oh hi Sensei's assistant. Let me start over. I'm Hanabusa Adiou," he said bowing. He then handed Kain a can of juice

"I don't believe I have ever seen you out at the gates. What's your name?" Adiou continued as he sat down across from Yori and proceeded to open his juice.

"Sayori Wakaba," she replied feeling nervous from his attention.

Before Adiou took a sip, he looked at his can.

"Oh, how rude of me. Here why don't you take this juice. I'll go get another." Kain frowned as he watched his cousin start to hand Yori the can. _Wait, something doesn't seem right._

Yori looked at Adiou for a second and decided he was trying to be nice. She reached for the can and Adiou jolted it as he handed it over causing juice to spill on her hand. Yori immediately shook her hand.

_Of course…the hand with the band-aid_, Kain thought. _That idiot is going to get me in trouble._

Right away, Adiou started to apologize. "Ah gomen nasai," he said putting down the juice. "Here, here let me help you clean up." He pulled out some napkins from his pocket.

_Since when did he have napkins in his pocket?_

Yori thought it was strange that a vampire could be clumsy like that, but she graciously accepted Adiou's help. He held her wrist gently and started to dry her hand.

Suddenly, Zero rushed in, grabbed Adiou's hand, and flipped it away from Yori.

"What _ARE_ you doing?" he demanded glaring at Adiou.

"Zero-ku…,"started Yori.

Adiou interrupted. "Relax, Kiryu," he said as he smoothed out his sleeve. "I was only…"

Yori cut in louder this time. "Zero-kun, It's okay. Juice spilled on my hand and Adiou-senpai was helping clean up." She held up her hand and noticed her band-aid was half off.

As Yori reapplied it, Adiou started to shift nervously. Kain saw Zero's face frown at Adiou.

_Great. He's going to figure it out_

"Fine, let's go get your hand washed," Zero said as he started to pull her away.

"Um, Zero-kun, I think I can handle washing my own hand," Yori said with a smile.

Zero let go of her arm and said, "Uh, yeah, I guess your right."

She looked over to Adiou and said "Arigato, senpai for the juice."

"Uh, sure," Adiou said as he sat down. He gave Kain a defeated look.

_Oh well_, Kain thought shrugging back.

When Yori turned to walk away, Kain saw that her band-aid was half way off again. Zero seemed to notice as well and caught the end of her sleeve. Yori stopped and looked at him.

"Uh...nothing," he said and looked away.

"_Ok..._" _Strange_, thought Yori.

Kain watched as Zero made a small jerk with his hand when he let go of her sleeve. Kain covered his eyes. _Oh no, he just didn't!_

"What, what is it?" Adiou whispered and then looked back at Zero.

Yori, happy to get away, didn't notice anything and quickly walked away.

When Zero was sure Yori was gone, he glared at Adiou and Kain.

"So you were after this, huh?" he said as he dangled the band-aid from his fingertips. "You guys are disgusting."

Kain folded his arms and huffed. _Time to take care of this..._

Adiou jumped up."It's not EVEN like that…" Tsss..

"AH!" Zero hissed as he dropped the band-aid and shook his hand. The band-aid had burst into flames and disintegrated before it hit the floor.

"Akatsuki!" Adiou whined. "Why did you do that?"

Kain said nothing.

"Zero? What's wrong? Did something happen? I thought I heard…" asked Yuki as she came running up to him.

"Nope, everything's fine…..now," Zero said as he eyed Kain.

Kain gave a nod in return. Adiou huffed as he sat down with his arms folded.

"Oh, have you seen Yori-chan? I can't find her."

"She went to wash her hands."

Adiou sat up. "Yori-chan? You mean the girl that was just here? You know her?" Then it dawned on Kain why he found Yori familiar…she was Yuki's friend.

"Of course, I know her….she's my best friend," replied Yuki and then she turned back to Zero. "I'm going to go find her."

"Fine, I'm going to finish patrolling outside," said Zero as he walked away.

"Catch up with you later?" asked Yuki. Zero shrugged in response and kept walking.

"K, bye then," Yuki said and took off in the direction Yori went.

Kain caught Adiou glaring at him. "What?" Kain said.

"Oh come on, I could've gotten it from that prefect!"

Kain rolled his eyes. "Just let it go."

"But I lost!" whined Adiou.

-

-

Meanwhile, on the way to the bathroom, Yori passed the Chairman's office. A loud voice caught her attention and she stopped and listened for a moment.

"..already told you. It was accident. She got a paper cut." The voice sounded like her uncle.

"But Toga, you probably should have.."

"What are you so dam worked up for? I'll be there if someone screws up."

There was another voice, but it was too low for Yori to hear.

"Besides, it shouldn't matter, right?! I have your watch dog with me.."

"Toga, enough. Come let's.." and Yori walked away shaking her head

She realized why her uncle seemed pleased when she got a paper cut. _He wanted to provoke them on purpose, just so he'd have an excuse. Good thing Kain-senpai is with…_ Her heart began to race a bit when she thought of Kain.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She pushed all thoughts on Kain to the back of her mind and walked in to the bathroom. When she started to wash her hands, she realized her band-aid was gone. _Hmm, I wonder where it fell off. Oh well. At least, now I can_ _wash this cut._ Just before Yori left, Yuki showed up. The girls chatted together as they headed back to the classroom.

"Do you want me to stay with you until your uncle gets back?" asked Yuki.

"No, I'll be fine. Go finish your duties. I'll see you later."

"Ok," Yuki said. The girls hugged a goodbye and Yori walked in the room.

When Yori sat down at the desk, Kain was closing the last window of the room. As she reached for the book from earlier, she noticed an unopened can of juice on the desk. She started to feel thirsty when she realized she didn't get anything to drink while on break. While flipping through pages, she began to wonder whose can it was and didn't notice Kain approach.

"Um, that can is for you. I wasn't sure if you got anything while you were gone. And gomen for my cousin, he can be an idiot sometimes."

Yori reached for the can. "Oh, arigato. And don't worry about before. It's okay."

"Ok," Kain nodded.

As Yori took a drink, he saw her hand and started to rummage through the desk drawers. She began to wonder what he was doing as he pulled out the first aid kit. After searching through the contents, he pulled out a band-aid.

"Here is a water proof band-aid. This should stay on better."

Surprised at his further act of kindness, she tried to thank him just after swallowing the juice in her mouth. But no such luck. Yori started choking and coughing violently to clear her windpipe.

Putting the juice can on the desk, Kain crouched down next to her and started patting her back. He could see her eyes water and her face turning red as she coughed.

"Are you alright?"

Yori nodded in reply as she continued to cough and Kain continued to pat her back. He wasn't sure of what else to do. As her coughing decreased, he moved his arm to the back of her chair.

"You sure?" he asked tilting his head to the side to get a better look at her face.

"Y-yes...," Yori managed to say with a raspy voice. She tried clearing her throat a few times. But before Kain could stand, they were both startled by a voice.

"What the _hell _are you doing?"

It was Yagari and he was giving Kain a cold, hard glare. Kain realized what this must look like and quickly got up and started putting away the first aid kit. He placed the band-aid on her book.

Yori waved her hand and shook her head as she fought through some lingering coughs.

"No….I-I was choking from the juice….and he..was asking if I was alright." Although, her voice wavered, she was sounding much better.

Yagari said nothing and walked in front of the desk to Yori's right. At the same time, Kain walked behind Yori to her left and leaned against the wall in a typical "Kain" manner.

Yori shook her head as she reached for the band-aid.

"Why are you putting on a new band-aid? Where is the one you had on earlier?" Yagari asked suspiciously while looking at Kain.

Kain huffed.

"It came off when I washed my hands…..Why?...Sensei?"

_Nice,_ Kain thought as he smirked at Yagari.

"Nevermind, it's not important," said Yagari and he opened up his notebook and started reading. Yori grabbed her book once again and started to flip through the pages. But before she started to read, the doors opened and the last group of night class members filed in.

This group seemed a lot livelier than the first 2 groups which made Yori wonder. Although the whispers were louder this time, Yori still couldn't hear what they were saying. But as they continued and more looks and stares were coming her way, she started to get nervous. She looked down at her book and thought _What is going on?_ She was sure the smell of her blood was gone, so what else could it be?

Kain also noticed the liveliness and listened in on the whispers with his vampire hearing. Apparently, the rumor of Adiou's bet had spread and now this group was talking about it. Kain sighed. _Great...and I gave her a new band-aid too._

Then a group of whispers caught his attention. It was a group of four male students and he didn't like the direction their conversation was going.

"So the band-aid, huh?"

"Screw the band-aid, let's see who can get the girl first."

"Nice idea, but what about them?"

"Easy we'll wait until class is over and…"

_Don't think so, fools_, Kain thought. He looked in their direction for a second, then closed his eyes in concentration and burned the words DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT into the palms of their hands.

Loud gasps of pain filled the air and caught everyone's attention. Yori looked up and saw four students wincing in pain and blowing the palms of their hands. _Strange, what happened to them?_

Yori looked at her uncle. He watched them for a moment remaining expressionless and then went back to his notebook as if nothing had happened.

On the other hand, Kain stood up straight, keeping his arms crossed and gave the _don't mess_ _with me_ look. All of the night class students immediately stopped all noise and sat in attention.

Surprised, Yori looked at Kain. _What in the world?..._ But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

It was her uncle and he had a look of disapproval on his face. He handed her the last pile of questionnaires and turned to address the class.

The rest of the time went on without any problems. And before Yori knew it everyone had left and she was now filling out her own questionnaire on her observance of all of the groups. Yori answered cautiously being careful not to let on that she knew about the vampires. When she was satisfied with her answers, she handed the questionnaire to her uncle and yawned.

"A little passed your bedtime, eh? Come on. I'll walk you back to the gate," Yagari said as he picked up his box and briefcase and headed to the door. Yori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy...," she muttered grudgingly.

Having heard her tone, Kain walked up to Yori and said in a quiet mocking voice, "Come on, _princess_. I'll walk you back to the gate." Yori gave him a quick frown and nudged him in the side. Kain chuckled.

As they walked down the hallway towards the main doors, Yori found herself once again in between Yagari and Kain. Yagari asked her questions about school, friends, family, hobbies, and so on. Yori answered as little as possible due to her tiredness and growing irritation. Plus, it didn't help with Kain's occasional snickers.

When they got outside and were within viewing distance of the Sun Dorm gate, Zero showed up. He pulled Yagari to the side and they started talking. Yori, not wanting to wait, walked away towards the gate. Kain followed her, not caring to hear what the two anti-vampire people were talking about.

Yori stopped at the gate and said "Arigato, senpai for the juice and band-aid…." She paused for a second and felt her face start to heat up again.

Kain gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh, wow….it seems like I'm thanking you a lot."

Kain gave a crooked smile. "It's okay. You'll just owe me later."

"What do you mean by that?" Yori asked with uncertainty.

Kain shrugged. He wasn't sure why he said it. Then Yori glanced over and saw her uncle approaching, cigarette in hand. Zero was walking away with Yagari's box and briefcase.

"Uh oh, Sensei is coming. I'm going to go. Goodnight," she said and quickly slipped through the gate.

"G'night," Kain said and started to walk away.

"Wait, Yori…." Yagari started to call out as he ran up.

"Goodnight, Uncle sensei," Yori called back as she hurried to her dorm for the night.

"Heh,…Goodnight."

Then Yagari looked towards Kain's retreating figure and said, "Stick to your own kind, vampire." He paused for a moment taking a drag from his cigarette.

_Is this guy talking to me?_ Kain huffed as he continued to walk away.

"Stay away from my niece."

Kain glanced back.

PFFFFT. "AH!" Yagari cried out shaking his hand. The cigarette instantly dissolved into tiny ashes. "TCH…….damn vampire."

Kain smiled, feeling rather pleased. _Hmm, I wonder what's for dinner_, he thought as he walked to the Moon Dorms.

A/N: Ok, well, sorry to all of you who are Yagari fans….I know that the whole Midnight Secretary thing was OOC, but I couldn't help myself. And for those of you who don't know what Midnight Secretary is….It's …ahem…a mature love story between a vampire and a human. N E way,….thanks for reading and for your reviews! It gets me really motivated.


	5. Chapter 5

"So why did I have to come with you guys?" Ruka asked as she walked behind Kain and Adiou. They had been walking in town for a while and Ruka was getting irritated.

"Because you always come with us," Adiou said matter-of-factly.

"That's not a reason."

"And I suppose the reason I'm here is to keep you guys from killing each other, right?" stated Kain.

"Shut up!" Adiou and Ruka said in unison.

"Akatsuki, the reason you are here is because you burned up my victory. So this is punishment!" Adiou exclaimed.

"Whatever," said Kain rolling his eyes.

Adiou stopped and pointed at a store. "Come on, let's check in here."

The three of them entered the store. Ruka crossed her arms as she followed behind Adiou.

"This is the third store we've been too! Are you sure they are going to have some?"

"Will you just help me look already?!" Adiou said as he turned the corner.

"Tch, how come you didn't call any of these places before we came?" Ruka demanded.

"I didn't have time. Shiki has been breathing down my neck since I lost, so this was the soonest I could get to town. Besides, how hard can it be to find pocky? Oh, look here's some…" said Adiou as he scanned the shelves.

Kain stood nearby silently watching.

"Fine, as long as we're back before Kaname-sama returns," said Ruka.

"Tch, don't worry about that. I also want to… Hey, wait there is only 20 boxes?!"

"Hmm, that leaves only 80 more, eh?" Kain said smirking.

Adiou frowned. "Really, how observant…"

"Why don't you just go ask if they have anymore in the back, genius!" Ruka said as she flipped her hair back and looked out the window.

"I was just going to do that, you brat!" Adiou replied. But before he left, Ruka gasped.

"What?" Kain asked as he looked out the window.

"Huh, what are you guys looking at?" Adiou asked as he came over.

They saw Zero walking down the street with a girl.

"Hmph, what is HE doing…"

"Whoa! Who's that with him? It doesn't look like Yuki-chan," interrupted Adiou.

Kain looked a little closer and realized it was Sayori. _Hmm, why is she with Kiryu?_

"Pff, I don't care who that prefect is with. I just…"

"Wait…maybe it's a date," cut in Adiou.

"Huh?!" said Kain in disbelief.

"Is that all you think about?" Ruka said frowning.

"Well, he's not with Yuki-chan, so why else would he be with a different girl?" Then Adiou smiled a wicked grin. "Besides, if he is on a date wouldn't it be fun to sabotage it?"

-

-

-

"Thanks for letting me come. Chairman said since you were only going to be gone for a bit that I could come. I really needed to drop some books off at the public library," Yori said to Zero.

He made no comment and kept walking. _Good grief, still quiet as ever. At least he could say something. Hmm..._

"So Yuki-chan had make-up homework?" Yori said as she adjusted her bag.

"Yeah, that girl's head is always in the clouds. It's a miracle she's able to get by," said Zero.

"That sounds like Yuki-chan," Yori said with a smile. _Of course, all I needed to do was mention Yuki._

"So what do you have to get?"

Zero sighed. "Just a few things."

"Oh ok."

They walked a moment in silence until Yori spotted the bookstore. "Um... do you mind if we stop in there for a second? There was something that I wanted to check out."

Zero looked where she pointed and gave a nod in reply.

Adiou, Ruka, and Kain watched from a distance as Yori and Zero entered the bookstore. Then Kain started to remember his first encounter with Sayori, but his thoughts were interrupted when Ruka spoke.

"Wait a minute…that girl. Wasn't she that hunter's assistant from the other night?"

"Oh, Yori-chan? This is an interesting development," said Adiou. He rubbed his chin for a moment and then lit up.

"Ok, here's the plan. Ruka, you seduce Kiryu and…"

"NO!!!" exclaimed Ruka and Kain at once.

"Ok, fine, fine…then I'll charm Yori-chan and…"

"Tch, like the way you tried the other night?!" Ruka said sarcastically.

"That was different. The hunter was there and I was way too focused on getting the band-aid." He paused and looked at the bookstore.

"Hey, look at that," Adiou said nodding at the bookstore window.

Kain looked and saw Yori and Zero standing side by side looking at a display of books.

-

-

"Hmm, Yuki said she needed a new journal. Oh good, this has roses on it. She'll like that." Yori said as she looked over the journal. "Oh wait…" She started to rummage through her bag. "I think I left my wallet back at the dorm." Zero was looking away pretending not to notice.

"Oh well, maybe next time. Um, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a drink of water."

Zero said nothing and Yori walked away. _I hope he gets the hint._

-

-

"Oh, maybe he's going to buy it for her. He's looking it over," Adiou said. Kain wondered about it too, but then they saw Zero shake his head and put the book back.

"What!? What is wrong with that guy! She obviously showed interest in that book and he passed it up! What an idiot!" exclaimed Adiou.

"Hanabusa, what if this isn't a date," said Kain.

Adiou ignored him. "Look, he's walking away. Come on let's go follow him." Adiou picked up his bags of pocky and started to walk towards the bookstore.

"Do you know how stupid you look carrying those bags full of pocky?" Ruka said.

"Oh, shut up!"

-

-

Yori walked a little ways and started to remember her first time meeting Kain here and… She shook her head. _Get a hold of yourself…_

Then something caught her eye. She looked down the aisle closest to her. It featured all kinds of manga. Seeing this made her remember something and she started to search. _Let's see…Midnight, Midnight…Ah, Midnight Secretary._ She picked up the manga and started to flip through the pages.

_What in the world…_

"Sayori-chan?" a voice called out.

_Ah, Zero!_ Yori quickly shoved the manga on the shelf and bent down to "tie" her shoe.

"I thought you went to get a drink," said Zero frowning looking at the aisle she was in.

"Oh, I just stopped to tie my shoe," Yori said innocently. She stood up and looked him in the eye to see if he bought it.

He immediately turned away and started walking off. "I'm leaving. You coming or what?"

"Oh yeah," Yori replied walking after him. She sighed. _He didn't buy it. Why am I not surprised._

-

-

Adiou, Kain, and Ruka had managed to sneak in the bookstore without being seen. And now they were standing a few aisles over.

"Can you believe that guy? He's sooo rude to her. And she seemed really disappointed. He's never going to get a second date," said Adiou.

"I don't think this was even a first date," Kain muttered.

"This is very puzzling. It seems like he is messing this up all on his own. Let's keep following and see what happens."

"Uh, where's Ruka?" Kain asked looking around.

Kain followed Adiou to the front of the store. Ruka was sitting down looking at a magazine.

"Hey, you coming? They're getting away," Adiou said.

"I don't want to. You guys go do whatever," said Ruka as she continued looking at the pages.

"Fine, watch these for me."

Ruka said nothing as he set down his bags of pocky and spoke to Kain. "Come on, Akatsuki."

Kain remained silent and followed after Adiou. As much as he'd love to stay with Ruka, he was more curious to know what was going on with Sayori and Kiryu.

-

-

After Yori and Zero left the grocery store and the library, Yori noticed Zero kept looking behind them.

"Is something wrong, Zero-kun?"

Zero said nothing and started to walk faster.

"Zero-kun! Wait up. What's going on?" Yori said as she hurried to keep up.

"I think someone is following us."

He suddenly grabbed her arm and walked her towards a store.

"Wait, in here. I'm going to go check it out," he said as he pushed her inside and walked away.

Yori was very puzzled and it took her moment to realize where she was. "…?"

-

-

"Quick, they're getting away." Adiou said and rushed after them.

"Hanabusa, so far nothing…"

"Look, he came from that store and is getting away," Adiou called back as he hurried after Zero.

Kain quickly caught up. _This is getting no where..._

As they headed towards the store, they noticed Zero was alone. He stopped at the corner doubling over in pain then quickly went on.

"Huh, that was strange. I'm going to see what's with him. You check in here for Yori-chan," Adiou said and then he shoved Kain inside the store and took off.

_What the...?_ Kain thought frowning. He then turned around.

_I'm not staying in here_... Yori thought to herself. She quickly turned around and bumped into a tall figure. OOF! She stepped back and looked at the person.

"Kain-sempai?!...What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh…"

It was the only thing he managed to say as his eyes looked around the store.

Bras and underwear adorned various headless mannequins around the room. Several racks of women's intimates in fabrics and colors of all kinds were spread throughout the store as women searched through the lot. Kain's face grew red as he realized what kind of store this was.

"Oh, what a cute couple. Can I help you folks find anything?" a sales woman asked.

"No, thank you. We're just leaving," Yori replied sweetly as she proceeded to push Kain out the door.

"Ok, then have a nice day," said the woman as she walked away.

Kain gladly took the hint and was about to open the door when he realized someone familiar was walking toward the door. His eyes went wide. _Crap! Ruka! I can't let her see me in here!_

Suddenly, Yori found herself being pulled away from the door very quickly.

"Kain-sempai, what are you doing?" she whispered not wanting to draw attention. Kain, red-faced as ever, said nothing as he hurried her to the back of the store. Grabbing a nightgown from the closest rack, he rushed her towards the fitting rooms. But just before Yori was pulled in, she caught a glimpse of a familiar long-haired beauty entering the store.

After closing the fitting room door, Kain hung up the nightgown and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Yori stood with her arms folded.

"We're in here because of that girl. Aren't we," she said barely whispering. There was an irritable tone in her voice.

Kain sat down on the bench. _Dam, she knows. She must've seen Ruka._

Yori moved her hands to her hips trying to change her stance to an intimidating one. "Well?" Yori was sure she understood some of the situation, but wanted to hear the whole story from him.

Kain sat hunched over with both elbows on his knees and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure what to tell her.

He listened very carefully to the voices outside as he whispered, "Hanabusa and I followed…"

He stopped when he heard a faint familiar voice. _Ruka! She's coming!_

Yori frowned when he paused. "You mean Adiou-semmmmm…"

Kain clasped a hand over Yori's mouth and grabbed her arm pulling her close. Yori squirmed and tried to remove his hand. "Mmm…mmm..."

"Shh…I won't hurt you," Kain whispered. Yori stood still straining to listen. Her heart started to race with the close contact. Kain still kept a hand over her mouth as he listened.

"Excuse me, do you have this in another color?" a young woman's voice asked. It was Ruka.

Kain closed his eyes and sighed mentally. _This is ridiculous. Why am I doing this?_ he thought. _I'm still like this even after she confessed her love for Kanam..._

Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump…A rhythmic melody filled his ears which quickly made him forget everything he was thinking.

Yori squeezed his hand with her own signaling to him to let go of her mouth, but he only pulled her onto his lap as he began to succumb to the beating of her heart. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and felt his mouth begin to water.

He had never held a human so close before and didn't realize how intriguing it could be. _I took a blood tablet. I can handle this_, he thought as he continued to listen.

Yori's eyes went wide and could feel her heart race faster. _What is going on?_... She was sure he was going to bite her, and the longer he remained resting on her shoulder she began to worry. But his words "I'm not going to hurt you" came to mind and she slowly began to relax.

Kain could feel his canines wanting to extend the longer he listened to the enchanting beat. He clenched his teeth together, easily controlling the urge. But not too long after he started to take in her scent and remembered the smell of her blood. His eyes started to change and his resolve slowly began to waver…

Tap! Tap! Tap! "Is anyone in here?" an unknown woman asked.

Kain and Yori jumped at the sound. Kain immediately let go of Yori and turned around facing the wall. _Whoa, maybe that was a bit much,_ he thought as he rested his arm on the wall and rubbed his eyes. He could feel his face starting to turn red.

"Uh, Yeah…" Yori sputtered out. Her face flushed red.

"Oh, I guess someone is in there…"

Kain listened as the woman walked away and closed his eyes. He could feel his ears burning with embarrassment. _Great now what am I going to tell her… _ He wanted to stay silent, but felt like he should say something.

"Listen…uh gomen about…uh…I wasn't feeling well," he whispered.

Yori stared at his back not sure what to make of all of this. He didn't bite her, so what was that about?

"It's fine." She paused. But wasn't he just hung up about that night class girl? Weren't they in here because of her?

"Um, you didn't answer my question from earlier."

Kain winced. He wanted to avoid that subject, but seeing no way out he looked down at his shoes and answered.

"Hai, it's true."

She knew he was going to say that, but it kind of hurt hearing it.

"I see…Then I'll go check if she is still out there."

Kain started to feel bad when she left. She sounded a little hurt. He didn't want to make her mad. She was a nice girl and… _Wait, since when do I care about what a human thinks? Urgh!_ He shook his head. _This is all Hanabusa's fault. If he hadn't pushed me in this store…Oh, I'm going to kill him._

Yori peeked around the corner. She just happened to see the night class girl leaving the store.

_This is stupid. Why am I feeling like this? What do I really expect from him? Of course, he would like that girl. They are of the same kind._ She closed her eyes for moment. _This is just a silly crush and I am going to get over it._ Taking a deep breath, she walked back to the fitting room.

"Ok, all clear," Yori said as she opened the door. Kain turned around and gave a nod. He couldn't tell if she was still mad or not. Yori looked from Kain to the nightgown. _Hmm..._

She grabbed the nightgown and pulled Kain by his sleeve out of the dressing room. _Huh?..._ Just as they walked out of the fitting room area a sales representative stopped them.

"Oh, how did that fit?"

"It wasn't HIS size." Yori said as she handed over the nightgown and kept walking. Kain looked at the ceiling. _Guess, I deserved that..._

Yori feeling a better let go of his sleeve as they approached the door. She saw that the store front windows were more than half way covered up with "Big Weekend SALE" signs. _No wonder those guys didn't notice what kind of store this was._

Kain quickly scrambled to the door and opened it for her hoping this gesture would make up for something.

But as he did so he caught the tail end of a conversation from outside. Looking over he saw Ruka with her hands on her hips scowling at Zero. Zero was glaring back at her and Adiou was just arriving at the scene with his bags full of pocky. He looked from Ruka to Zero.

"…not in there!" Ruka exclaimed. Kain and Yori saw Adiou look above their heads and his eyes grew big. Then he looked down straight at the entrance and did a double take when he saw Kain and Yori coming out.

"Buwahahaha, aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,…aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" laughed Adiou. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa!!!!"

Ruka looked over at them and gasped as she put a hand over her mouth. Zero looked at them frowning in shock.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha….Oh, wow! That was…that was…" He stopped and looked at Kain.

Kain glared daggers at Adiou and growled, "Hanabusa!"

"Ahehehe…gyah!" yelped Adiou and he ran away dropping boxes of pocky here and there. Kain ran after him. Ruka rolled her eyes. "Idiots!" she said as she picked up pocky boxes after them.

Zero ran up to Yori and looked her over. "Did he do anything to you?" he demanded.

"No, what do…"

Suddenly Zero put a hand over his eyes and doubled over. "Urgh" It seemed like he was in pain.

"Zero-kun, are you ok?" Yori asked with concern.

Zero straightened up and looked away tightening his jaw.

"It's nothing," he whispered. "Let's get back to the school."

He walked away with Yori following and they walked back to school in silence.

A/N: Whew! Another chapter done....this was kind of hard to write and it's getting harder…..oh man, what did I get myself into. Well, I hope you all liked this. And as always thanks for reading and thank you for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

After the first night back at the Moon Dorms, Kain expected at least half of the dorm to know of his "visit" to a lingerie store. But to his surprise no one mentioned a thing and Adiou acted as if nothing had happened. Kain was very puzzled at this at first, but as morning approached and they had retired for the "day" he relaxed and easily fell asleep.

As the "day" went on, he began to dream of the sound of Sayori's heartbeat. Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump….and his mind took him back to the incident in the fitting room. He could barley see the girl in the room with him, but was sure it was Sayori. He reached out and pulled her close and when he pressed his ear against her back it felt hard and cold…

Suddenly he woke up and found himself holding a headless mannequin that was dressed in black lingerie. _Huh?_

He quickly sat up and felt something scratchy on his body. He looked down and realized he was wearing a red bra. _What the…_

Kain jumped out of bed, ripping the bra off and throwing it to the ground.

"HANABUSA!!!"

Giggles and laughs were heard from the doorway of their room to which Kain saw Ichijo, Rima, Shiki, and Ruka. Muffled laughter came from the large lump of blankets on Adiou's bed which got louder as Adiou revealed his face.

Shiki stretched his arms up the air and placed them behind his head, his eyes looking bored as ever.

"Hmm…you thought this was bad. You should have heard what he originally wanted to do… something about a camera and getting Ruka dressed up in that and in your bed…or was it that Sayori girl or both…"

"What!?" Ruka hissed.

"SENRI!!" Adiou yelled out.

Kain glared at his cousin and Adiou looked back putting his hands up.

"Eh…now, Akatsuki, …I was just having some fun…and I-I didn't say anything about a camera…"

Kain grabbed the mannequin and chucked it at Adiou, which he easily dodged, and then Kain silently walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

He went to the sink and splashed water on this face. It was times like these when he really wanted to burn all the hair off of his cousin's pretty little head. Of course that wouldn't work. It would just grow back right away. No, he would need to think of something better…

After a week of finally convincing Adiou that everything was fine between them, Kain decided to make his move.

Kain woke early and looked over his sleeping victim and smiled. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to wait for the show.

After Kain settled down with a book, a few students started to make their way downstairs. Ruka had sat down across from Kain eating a muffin and Ichijo was about to sit down next to him when a loud voice rang out from upstairs.

"AKATSUKI!!!"

Adiou, wearing only pj bottoms, ran to the balcony fuming. He had band-aids all over his face, hair, arms, and body and was trying to get them off like mad. Ruka nearly choked at the sight and Ichijo eyes went wide and he started to snort.

"What the hell is this??? I can't get these things off and I smell like a walking…"

"Band-aid?" Shiki cut in as he munched on some pocky. He had suddenly appeared next to Adiou.

"Gee, thanks…moron."

Rima appeared on the other side of Adiou and ripped a band-aid off of his head.

Adiou flinched. "OUCH! My hair!"

He put a hand to this head rubbing the sore spot. Ruka and Ichijo broke out in laughter.

Ha, ha, ha, ha… Aha, ha, ha, ha…..

Kain smirked and tossed an empty band-aid box and a small white tube up to Adiou. He looked at the items and exclaimed, "Waterproof band-aids and superglue?!"

Kain shrugged his shoulders and said, "What… I was just having some _fun_…"

"*%&#$^!!!"

The laughter got louder.

AHA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…....

And Adiou hurried back to his room, cursing as he went, and slammed the door.

Kain smiled and went back to his book. _Ah, revenge is sweet_.

Then Kaname appeared. He looked around the room and sniffed the air. "What's so humorous and why do I smell band-aids and superglue?"

"Uh…"

After this, things went back normal until the arrival of the new night class student.

Adiou had tried to convince Kain that there was something odd with the new girl, Maria Kurenai, but Kain only thought she was troublesome considering he was now trying to track her down since she ran off towards the school while the day class was still in session.

Yori, on the other hand, had kept her days busy trying to not think about the whole fitting room incident and now wondered about Zero's odd warning for Yuki to stay away from the new night class student Maria Kurenai.

Yori walked back inside the school after Yuki had dumped her books in Yori's arms before running away from the irritated fangirls of Idol-senpai. Shaking her head, she thought, _Poor Yuki…_

-

-

-

Kain could hear the girls go crazy after Adiou and Ichijo. He did his best to stay hidden from the fangirls and slipped into the school. He was sure he saw Maria through one of the windows.

Kain walked down the hall checking in different rooms for Maria. Starting to feel sleepy, he yawned and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Urgh, how troublesome. I just want to get back to bed…_

"KYAA! It's Wild-senpai! Look he's over there!" a voice yelled.

_Crap!_ He quickly ran down the hallway, turned the corner, and hid into an empty classroom.

-

-

-

Yori walked down the hallway quickly. She wanted to drop off her load of books and get a bottled water before class started. A small group of girls walked by and their conversation caught Yori's attention.

"I thought you said you saw Kain-senpai come down this way?"

"Well, I was sure he ran this direction. Maybe, he went outside. Let's go check."

Yori opened the classroom door and frowned. _Strange, I know I saw Adiou-senpai and_ _Ichijo-senpai earlier, but Kain-senpai…?_ She shook her head. _They must be mistaken_.

After hearing the girls walk away, Kain was about to leave when he heard the classroom door open. He quickly ducked down behind a bench thinking it was a fangirl looking for him. Hearing someone walk across the room, he peeked to see who it was.

Seeing that it was Yori, he was about to stand up and reveal himself when someone called out her name.

"Um, Wakaba-san?"

Yori turned around and a day class guy, she had seen only a few times before, approached her.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," she said wondering what this guy wanted. He walked up with his hands in his pockets and when he stopped he took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head.

"Um…uh…"

Kain frowned as he watched this scene unfold from his hiding spot. _Hmm, a confession? _

He was starting to feel anxious as he looked this guy over. Then he looked back at Yori.

Just as the guy spoke, Yori leaned back against the desk

"Hi, I'm…"

and dumped her books on the floor. She quickly bent down to pick them up, but realized the guy was still talking and that she missed his name.

"…3-A and I'm also the guy's dorm leader." He stooped down and handed her a book.

"Anyway, I like you…and…ah…" Yori held her breath as they both stood up. She realized what was coming next.

"will you go out with me?"

Before she had time to react, a small laugh that sounded like the tinkling of a bell echoed from the doorway.

*giggle*giggle*

Kain's brow deepened. He immediately recognized this laugh. _What is Maria doing here?_

Yori watched in fear and wonder as this night class girl walked towards them with her hands behind her back.

"Am I interrupting something?" Maria asked as innocent as could be.

Yori and the guy stayed silent watching her. Maria stopped only a little ways away from them. Looking at the guy, she tilted her head and spoke.

"Can I have her for a moment?"

"Uhh…yeah…sure," he said as he looked at Maria. His face was starting to blush.

"I'm just going to go. Uh, I'll catch you later Wakaba-san."

Yori said nothing and as soon as he left the room Maria looked at Yori. She began to feel an eerie aura come from this night class student.

"You're very close to Yuki-chan, ne?"

Yori remained silent and began to worry. Something didn't seem right and Zero's warning flashed in her mind. She tried to move, but found herself stuck.

Maria smiled and said, "Hmm, your body is very honest. I can hear your heart beating very fast." She paused a moment and said in a low voice, "If necessary, you may be very useful to me."

She started to reach out to touch Yori's face, when Kain stood up and cleared his throat.

"Maria," he said in a warning tone.

Yori looked over and saw Kain. _Where did he come from?_

"Oh," Maria said in surprise dropping her hand. "I guess it's time to go back. I was just getting to know this cute girl. She is just cute enough to ea…" she paused putting a hand to her mouth, "Oops, not supposed to say that."

*giggle*giggle*

Then Maria stopped and tilted her head at Kain.

"Oh, wait. Were you wanting to eat…"

Kain gave her a stern look as he approached. Maria smiled back and reached out to link her arm with his.

"It was nice to meet you…Yori-chan," Maria said as they walked away. Kain raised an eyebrow in concern and Yori looked at her in surprise. _How did she know my name?_

Maria looked up at Kain and said "Oh, did I do something wrong?"

Kain said nothing and gave Yori a quick glance before he walked out the door with Maria_. Hmm, maybe there is something more to this Maria Kurenai girl after all._

Yori breathed a sigh of relief and sat down resting her head on her arms.

_What was that all about? Maybe Zero is right…Yuki needs to stay away from her._

She closed her eyes and shivered at the thought.

_Good thing Kain-senpai interrupted when he... _Yori sat up and opened her eyes. Looking around the room she thought, _Was he in here the whole time?..._

-

-

After handing Maria over to Ichijo, Kain reached his room and headed straight to bed. Just as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

Ba-dump…ba-dump…ba-dump… The lovely melody was back again, but this time it was very faint. Kain followed the sound and found himself in a large room. He walked across the room towards a closed door where he saw Maria Kurenai standing with her ear pressed against it. The heartbeats were louder this time and sounded like they were coming from behind the door. Maria looked over at Kain and gave him a sly smile. As she stepped back, the door opened on its own, revealing a pitch black room. Standing at the doorway, Kain stared into the dark. He didn't see anything of significance, but only heard the heartbeat quicken in pace… beckoning to him from the darkness. Once inside, he saw two figures come together in an embrace and Kain immediately recognized Sayori and the guy who confessed to her earlier. Frozen to the spot from which he stood, Kain saw the guy pull back Sayori's collar exposing her porcelain skin and slowly lowered his head to her neck to lick her pulsing jugular…

Suddenly, Kain was brought back to reality and quickly sat up in bed. He put a hand to his forehead and let out a small groan. _What was that all about? _

He looked at the clock and seeing it was 3:00 pm, let out another groan. Adiou was sleeping away like a baby and Kain, thinking it was a good idea, laid back down pulling the covers over his head. _More sleep…_

-

-

Later that night during a break, the night class was talking about how lively the fangirls were lately.

"Didn't you know? The dance party is coming up in a day or so," Kain said yawning.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm really looking forward to it," said Ichijo smiling widely. "It's going to be so much fun."

Ruka looked away and then perked up. "Where is Kaname-sama? He's been gone for a while."

"Yeah and did you notice that the new night class student is missing as well?" added Adiou.

Kain knew how much Adiou suspected something of her and he was beginning to as well since her odd behavior towards Sayori. He rubbed his eyes and laid his head down on the desk. His dream popped in his head and he was reminded of Sayori being confessed to. _Hmm…I wonder if she gave that guy an answer yet…Urgh…Why am I still thinking about her? It was just a stupid dream._ Then he sat up and listened to the others talk…determined to forget all about it.

-

-

-

-

The following day went by fast and now it was dusk. Yori was in the dining hall which was off of the great hall were the dance was going to be held.

The dining hall was being used as a storage room for all the party preparations and Yori was sitting down looking through a ton of different linens and tablecloths behind several towers of boxes.

As she searched, she began to think about Yuki and Maria.

_We've been so busy studying and the tests…I didn't have time to talk to Yuki about Maria. And then when I had the chance, the class president interrupted and of course after that…Maria showed up… Maybe, I should've made more effort to tell her what Maria said to me…But would she have taken me seriously? _

Then Yori shook her head. _ Probably not, she didn't listen to Zero's warning and ran after Maria anyway…Maybe she knows something more, that I don't…I just hope Yuki is careful… _

As she pondered over this, Yori didn't hear the door close or the whispered voices until…

CLICK!

_What was that? Did someone just lock the door?_

She got up and was about to step out in the open when she caught a glimpse of two people making out???

She quickly stepped back into hiding and peeked around the boxes. _Huh?_

Looking very carefully, she recognized Zero with his silver head buried in Yuki's neck!?...

After Zero and Yuki left, Yori slowly sat down and stared off into space. She couldn't believe what she had seen.

_Zero was drinking Yuki's blood…That means Zero is a vampire_…

Suddenly, it all started to make sense. Yuki's neck bandages, Zero's absences from class, their secretive behavior… _Why didn't I see it before? _

But then new questions came to her mind. _Why isn't he in the night class? And is Yuki okay??? _

-

-

-

The next morning was very busy for Yori as she was helping finish up the final touches for the dance. She had hardly seen Yuki since the storage room and wanted to make sure she was alright.

Yori really wanted to comfort her friend and thought about telling Yuki that she knew about Zero and vampires, but she opted not to.

_They may decide to wipe my memories and I don't want that…plus I don't want to make things complicated for Yuki more than they already are. She obviously hasn't told me these things for a reason…I just hope she knows what she's doing…_

About an hour before the dance, Yori found Yuki in their room straightening out her uniform. Yori felt relieved to see Yuki and as they talked she was pleased that Yuki seemed to be just fine.

After leaving Yuki with a package from Kaname, Yori went to the dance. She began to wonder why Zero wasn't in the night class and why he seemed so hostile towards his own "kind" so much. But her thoughts were interrupted when she was rushed to work right away.

"Oh, good...Wakaba-san. You're here. Go ahead and stand by the beverage table and fill up some cups, make sure the area is clean and if you need more tea, punch, ice…check in the kitchen…" pointing towards the dining hall door "…I am sure you can figure out the rest," a student dance coordinator told her. "If you have any questions, I'll be over there."

"Sure," she said and walked over to her station.

-

-

-

Kain arrived at the dance with Kaname and Ichijo. Adiou had said he'd catch up later, Ruka and Rima weren't quite ready, and Shiki said he would wait for them.

After looking around for a moment, Kaname excused himself from their presence and said he was going out on the terrace to get some fresh air. Ichijo also went away to mingle with the crowds and left Kain alone.

Kain leaned against the wall near the terrace doors and surveyed the crowds. He found himself looking around for Sayori when Ruka caught his eye.

She was walking towards him looking around the room.

_Wow, she looks beautiful_… he thought smiling and wondered if he should ask her to dance.

Then reality hit.

"Where's Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked as she walked up to him. She paused for a second and glanced out the window.

"Oh, wait I see…he's out on the terrace by himself."

She sighed as she turned around to face the party. Kain heard the disappointment in her voice and closed his eyes. _Maybe, asking her to dance isn't a good idea. _

-

-

-

Yori was busy passing out punch when she happened to see Yuki across the room talking to someone.

_Oh, Yuki looks really good in that dress._

Then Yori registered who Yuki was talking to. It was Kain. Immediately, she felt her face grow warm and she looked away. She felt her insides do flip flops when she realized how happy she was to see him.

_What is wrong with me? He's a vampire and I really should be afraid, but…_

She took another look at him and noticed a beautiful girl standing next to him. It was the girl that Kain liked.

_Wow, she looks gorgeous…and they look so good together. _

Yori started to feel bad and looked away again.

_No, no…I am not going to feel bad. Of course they look good together. They are of the same "kind" and I am …well, just human._

She shook her head and put on a smile.

_I'm so pathetic,_ she thought and immediately looked around for something to do to ignore her thoughts. Seeing that the punchbowl was getting low, she decided to go get more.

-

-

-

Kain couldn't help himself after hearing a day class guy ask Ruka to dance. He leaned over and tried to encourage her to go for it. "Besides, it's to enhance friendship. Isn't that what the Chairman tells us to do all of the time?" *

"Wha…No way! Why would I with a guy I don't know," she whispered harshly. *

Then she grabbed Kain's arm and urged him onto the dance floor.

Kain was ecstatic as they started dancing. He smiled as they floated along the dance floor. Ruka, on the other hand, kept looking over towards the terrace doors.

Seeing this, Kain tried to distract her with some teasing.

"You know, back there was kind of rude."

Ruka rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it."

"What's the matter? You don't like making '_new_' friends?" he said as serious as could be.

Ruka sent him a glare, but quickly replaced it with a mischievous smile.

"Akatsuki, I don't see you enhancing friendship," she said as she pulled him off to the side halting their dance.

_Uh oh, this isn't sounding too good._

"I dare you to go out there and dance with one of _them_."

Kain took a deep breath. "Hmm…ok…I'll do it, but you have to dance with me again later."

Ruka looked at him for a second and said, "Fine, but I get to pick your partner."

She started scanning the room and a small smirk appeared on her face when she saw her target.

"That one over there."

Kain looked over to where she was pointing and stiffened when he saw Sayori. She was standing alone by the beverage table admiring the dancing students around her.

"Alright," he said and shoving his hands in his pockets, he started off. _It's just one dance…_

-

-

"Wakaba-san, your shift is over. I'll be taking over, so you can take a 30 minute break, okay?" a classmate said.

"Oh, sure…arigato."

Just as she was about to walk away, someone squeezed her shoulder.

"Um excuse me…Wakaba-san?"

Yori turned towards the voice and recognized the guy from the other day. She froze when she suddenly remembered what he had asked her back in the classroom.

"Oh, wow. You look really nice. Anyway, do you remember me from the other day?"

She gave a small smile and nodded in reply, but started to panic inside. _I haven't even thought of answering him… And what's his name? I got that he's the guy's dorm leader, but I missed his name…oh… what am I going to tell him? _

-

-

With each step he took, Kain started looking forward to dancing with Yori. A smile came to his face as he thought about how eager he was to see her again, but it quickly turned into a frown when he recognized the guy talking to Yori and he quickened his pace.

-

-

"Look, ah… you don't have to give me an answer right now. I was just…"

Out of the corner of Yori's eye, she noticed someone moving towards her. She turned her head and just about did a double take when she saw Kain.

He reached out and grabbed Yori's hand, pulling her out unto the dance floor.

"Oh….I…ah…gomen," Yori called back to the dorm leader guy as she disappeared into the crowd.

When they came together to dance, Kain had a pleased look on his face and Yori tried hard to conceal her happiness.

"That was kind of rude," Yori said trying to sound serious.

_Funny,_ thought Kain, _didn't I say that earlier to Ruka? _

Kain's mouth turned into a crooked smile. "He'll get over it. Besides, you didn't seem to protest."

Yori's face started to blush and she looked away for a distraction. Then she saw the beautiful night class girl standing by the terrace doors observing the dancing couples.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with her?"

Kain glanced to where she was looking.

"You mean with Ruka Souen? I already have and now it's your turn."

"Oh, lucky me," Yori said smiling sarcastically.

Kain smiled wider. He was really enjoying this.

"C'mon _princess, _don't be like that," he teased.

"What did you say _Wild-_senpai?" Yori shot back.

Kain rolled his eyes, he hated that name. "Good one."

Yori smiled in victory. "Thanks."

They stayed silent for moment, sharing small smiles when Kain thought of something.

"So, did I interrupt something with you and _prince charming_?"

"Who?" Yori asked incredulously.

Kain looked around the room for a second, but couldn't find the guy.

"You know…The guy that asked you out the other day."

Yori raised her eyebrows and looked him in the eye.

"You were spying?"

Kain opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. And then, right at the last second, he saw a girl just about dump a cup of tea on Yori.

He quickly moved Yori out of the way and managed to save her, but got tea on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Oh, Kain-senpai…Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to…" started the girl. Kain gave her a cold look. He was sure her aim was for Yori.

After seeing his face, the girl quickly disappeared into the crowd towards a group of girls that were watching him.

_Annoying fangirls…_

"I'm pretty sure that was an accident, senpai," said Yori.

"Mm," Kain responded. He didn't buy it.

"Come on, let's go get that taken care of before a stain sets in," Yori said as she tugged at his sleeve.

"Alright."

He followed her through the dining hall and into the kitchen. A few people passed by giving them surprised looks.

Yori thought nothing of it and headed to the sink.

"Okay, you're going to need to remove your jacket."

Kain complied and handed it to her.

As she ran the spot under cold water, Kain stood nearby, looking around the kitchen.

The kitchen was very large and there were parts of it where the lights were off, but it didn't matter to him. He could see it all….and hear it all. For in the back of the kitchen was an open storage room and he started to hear some odd sounds coming from this darkened room.

To satisfy his curiosity, he took a couple of steps to get a clear line of sight.

In the darkness of the storage room, he saw the guy, who had confessed to Sayori, nuzzling the neck of some day class girl.

Feeling very irritated, Kain quickly walked back to Sayori and crossed his arms.

_Tch…who cares…none of my business…_ Then he smiled to himself. _At least, he's not interested in her anymore._

"What were you doing?" Yori asked after she turned off the water.

"It's nothing, just thought I'd heard something."

"Ok, well I think I got it all out now…let me try to dry…"

"Oh, Wakaba-san…we need more ice out here…can you help me get some?" a sensei called to her as he walked towards the walk-in-freezer.

"Yeah, sure…how much do we need?" she asked as she set down Kain's jacket.

"I was told all of the punch bowls need them and the ice chests too, so probably 4 bags should be fine."

Out in the great hall, the music stopped and the Chairman was starting to give a speech.

"Shoot!" The sensei said stopping in his tracks. "I gotta run…I'm supposed to say something out there. Could you handle it please…"

"Sure, sensei," Yori called out to him as he ran out the door.

"Would you like some help?" asked Kain.

"Oh sure, thanks."

Yori walked over to the walk-in-freezer and after opening the door, she stepped inside. She looked around quickly, already feeling very cold.

Kain followed after her looking around. He never had been inside a walk-in-freezer before. _Interesting…Hanabusa would probably like this place…Heh…I wonder how long it would take me to melt all of this…_

"Here they are," Yori said finally finding some at the back.

Kain came over to help her when the freezer door closed. CLICK.

Then they heard someone lock it.

"No!" Yori exclaimed.

Kain immediately went over to try the handle. But sure enough it was locked. And then the light went out.

"N-No way," Yori said shivering. She hugged herself tight trying to keep warm. _This can't be happening. _

-

-

-

* Lines from the manga...

**Wow, sorry this took longer than usual…to me this was a very tricky chapter. When I originally showed this to my friend/editor she didn't like the dance scene with Yori/Kain...so, I went back to the drawing board and I was kind of freaking out, because I couldn't think of anything….But finally, I did and got her approval. Then I had a hard time with the scene where Yori finds out that Zero is a vampire. That took me forever to get it the way I liked. I didn't want to go into extensive detail on it, because I wanted to just stick with Yori/Kain… so hopefully, all of you like the way it is or maybe you don't…who knows…**

**Anyway….a couple of things (or a lot)…**

**This chapter is supposed to be in and around Chapters 15,16, and some of 17 of the manga. Volume 4. And the guy who confesses to Yori…he is pictured in Chapter 23…as the guy's dorm leader of the day class…I didn't give him a name, because he doesn't have one and I couldn't think of a name. And I didn't have Kain use an honorific for Maria, because I didn't see Ichijo using one with her, so I figured the rest didn't, but maybe I'm wrong…who knows… ******

**Thanks to **

**My friend/editor – Faith… The editor thing is kind of joke… She has helped proofread my story and gives me the good, bad, and ugly and so on…so maybe you guys could help me thank her and check out her deviant art page... lafoi  
**

**fuzzylines – I took your advice and changed the thoughts to **_**italics**_**…my friend/editor said she liked it better….wish she would've told me sooner, so now I am going to go back and change the rest of the chapters….****Oh, and I changed the "senpai"….I finally looked it up and saw that it is spelled with an **_**"n", **_**but pronounced with a "**_**m"…**_** so that explains why some mangas have translated with senpai or sempai, so thank you….hopefully you're still reading my story**

**miarath – I'm sorry…I didn't like how Yori found out about Zero in here….when you put the idea in my head, I had this elaborate idea of Zero going to bite Yori, etc, but it just didn't fit along with the manga…so sorry if it didn't turn out… **

**Kurai Aku Yoru – thanks for your reviews and witty comments ******** they are much appreciated and help give me confidence in continuing this story…and look I'm copying you in my author notes…**

**And to the rest of you awesome people…I really, really, appreciate your reviews, comments, etc…… thank you for reading this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. Oh, I may be doing some updating on the previous chapters so bear with me. Maybe, I'll throw in the next chapter somewhere in the mix…heh, heh….**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight…just thought I'd let you know… ;)**

**AuThOr NoTeS : ok well, this chapter takes place during the dance party…obviously… and there are a couple of parts I left out… When Kain and Adiou discover Shizuka Hiou's body…When Kain confronts Ichijo about helping up a girl… and the scenes with Zero, Yuki, Shizuka, Ichiru…and Adiou, Kaname, and Shizuka. If you aren't sure what I'm talking about…then check out the end of chapter 17 and the chapters of 18 ,19, and 20 of the manga. All apart of Vol. 4 … And if you still have questions…let me know. Thanks. **

Chapter 7

Kain crouched down to look at the seal of the door more carefully.

_I could break down this door or blast through it. _Then he imagined the trouble he'd be in. _Hmm, that's probably a bad idea…_

Yori started to feel nervous being in such a cold, dark place and after not hearing anything from Kain, she began to wonder if he was even there.

"K-K-Kain-senpai? Are you s-s-still there? I-I can't s-s-see you," Yori said shivering as she slowly walked forward with a hand out in front of her.

_Huh? _Then Kain looked back and saw her. _Oh, right…she can't see in the dark…_

"Uh…yeah, … I'm still at the door."

Feeling relieved at the sound of his voice, Yori walked more confidently as she headed towards the direction she heard him from.

"C-c-can you s-s-see out the window?"

"Window?"

Then, just as Kain stood up to look for the window, Yori walked right into him and lost her balance.

"Uwaa!" Yori gasped as she felt herself start to fall. Kain quickly turned and caught her waist, but it left him in an awkward position. He lost his balance and fell, pulling Yori down with him.

"… …!" THUD.

Kain let out a small groan.

Somehow, he managed to land on his back with Yori on top of him. But as he came to, the very familiar tempting rhythm began to sing…Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump...

Kain froze and squeezed his eyes shut. _I took 5 blood tablets before this…why...? _

"You alright?" he asked trying to sound normal.

"H-h-hai," Yori said as she stirred to awareness.

Kain tried to concentrate on the sound of her voice, but barley heard her response as he felt himself being drawn in…

Suddenly, Yori's face brushed his neck as she struggled to get up. "Oh, g-gomen…"

The cold contact instantly brought him out of his reverie and in a flash he sat up shifting Yori to his lap with both hands firmly gripping her shoulders.

"Whoa, you're really cold."

"We _are_ in a f-freezer," Yori said tightening her eyes in disbelief at his remark.

"Uh…right," Kain said looking away. He forgot how everyone became colder much faster than he did.

As he felt Yori shiver in his grip, he began to hear her heartbeat again, but it wasn't as loud. He looked back at her face as her expression changed to curiosity.

It was then that Yori realized how warm his hands were and that heat seemed to emanate from him. With curiosity getting the better of her, she reached out blindly and touched his face.

Her cold, soft touch made Kain inhale a quick breath which in return Yori unconsciously moved her other hand to his neck.

"You're so warm!" Yori said in surprise.

"Mm," he said as adjusted to her temperature and automatically covered her hands with his own.

Yori let out a small gasp when she felt goose bumps dance up her arms as both of her hands became very warm from his skin.

"How are you doing that?" she asked smiling in fascination.

He didn't answer, but she felt him smile.

Kain looked at Yori's face as her eyes seemed to search for his own and he started to see her in a different light. His eyes flickered over to her smiling lips and it made him realize something he wanted to try…something he was a little unsure of…

He slowly moved one of her hands over his shoulder and simultaneously brought his other hand around her waist.

"S-Senpai...?" Yori questioned breathlessly as her heart began to beat wildly from his actions.

"Shh," he cooed, bringing a hand to her face and gently drawing her in as he leaned forward to close the gap…

TING! CLICK!

Kain and Yori both shot up their heads in attention towards the sound…that seemed to be coming from the freezer door.

And realization suddenly hit them. Someone had unlocked the door and was trying to open it.

As they scrambled to stand up, the door opened causing them to blink their eyes to adjust to the light.

Kain dusted off his white pants, that amazingly never got dirty, and looked at Yori as she turned her face away and hurried to the door. _Maybe that was a bad idea…_

Yori could feel her face heat up when she tried to process what had just happened and hoped the redness on her face would be excused for having been in the freezer.

"Oh, Arigato for…" Yori said as she walked out, but immediately fell silent when she saw the very unhappy face of Chairman Cross. The dorm leader guy was standing behind him and he looked worried.

"Wakaba-san…_Kain-san_…I…I'm very disappointed in you!" Chairman Cross said as he looked sternly at Kain had just walked out and closed the freezer door.

Kain sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew where this was headed.

Yori looked at the Chairman very confused. "What do you mean? We were just…"

"No! Kain-san knows what I am talking about."

Kain remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He did feel a little guilty…he did desire her blood at first, but in the end that's not what he was going to do.

Yori looked at Kain and then the Chairman. She realized what the Chariman was referring to and was pretty sure that wasn't true, but how would she explain…

"Um…excuse me. Chairman Cross?" the dorm leader guy cut in.

"Gomen, but I am busy at the moment…"

Kain held his breath. _Great this guy is going to get me back for stealing her away from him…_

"But Chairman, I witnessed the whole thing…"

Chairman Cross immediately looked over at the guy. "Really…then what happened?"

"Wakaba-san was told from a sensei that more ice was needed and as a favor went to get some. Kain-san went to help her and when they were inside a girl rushed over and closed the door on them and locked it. I was about to let them out, when you showed up."

The Chairman's eyes widened a bit. It looked like he was starting to believe it. Then he frowned.

"What were you doing in here? And …" then he turned to Kain, "why do you have your jacket off?"

The dorm leader guy and Kain looked at each other.

_Hmph, I suppose I should help him out,_ Kain thought then he looked over at the Chairman.

"Paper towels," he said calmly. "He was looking for paper towels because there was a spill out in the dance hall and…"

"Yes and we were in here because I was rinsing off Senpai's jacket sleeve, because someone accidentally spilled tea on it," Yori finished.

A big smile spread across the Chairman's face. He clasped his hands together and his eyes started to twinkle.

"Y-You mean you were h-helping each other?" he said with a voice trembling with joy.

All three of the students looked at him in bewilderment and nodded their heads.

The Chairman cried out in delight.

"Oh its sooo wonderful to see one's dream blossom and grow…!" He put his hands on his face and his eyes were sparkling as he danced around them.

Kain put a hand over his eyes. _Not this again._

Yori just stared. _So this is what Yuki was talking about._

"Wha?!..." the day class' dorm leader said in surprise.

Then the chairman stopped and looked at them. Spreading his arms wide he exclaimed, "GROUP HUG!"

All three students put their hands up in protest. "NO THANKS!!!"

"Awww…" the chairman said as he bent over in disappointment, but he quickly straightened up and recovered.

"Heh, heh…that's okay! Just keep up the good work!"

He gave them all a wink and walked out of the kitchen, happy as could be.

All three of them breathed a sigh of relief.

Yori looked at the dorm leader guy and said, "You were in the kitchen? I didn't see you before."

Kain crossed his arms and smirked at the guy. _Heh, this should be interesting…_

"Eh-heh…getting paper towels," the guy said as he grabbed a roll and quickly exited the kitchen.

"Uh…_ok_…" Yori said frowning. _Weird…_

She walked over to Kain's jacket and handed it to him.

"Here…it may be a little damp, but at least we got to it before a stain set in."

As she spoke, their eyes met and immediately they both felt awkwardness in the air.

Kain blinked and turned his head away as he put on his jacket. He could feel his face grow hot. Yori looked down and started to fiddle with her dress as a blush came to her face.

Then the music in the dance hall started up again and Yori knew they didn't have much longer together and she quickly forced herself to speak.

"Arigato, senpai for the dance. It's too bad that it got cut short."

Kain ran a hand through his hair as he kept his head down. "Sure…and maybe we could try it again."

Some people started to wander in the kitchen. The sensei from earlier appeared and spotted them.

"I'd like that," Yori said quickly, eyeing the approaching sensei. "Well…I'd better…"

"Wakaba-san, gomenasai about earlier. The Chairman told me what happened and…," the sensei interrupted.

"It's alright, sensei…"

Kain gave Yori a quick smile and walked out of the kitchen. He felt rather pleased with their last exchange and looked forward to their promised dance.

Taking a deep breath, Kain entered the dance hall. He looked to his left and saw some fangirls smiling as they eyed him. He quickly turned away and headed to where his fellow night class members were congregated. As he walked towards the terrace, someone interrupted him.

"Yo, Kain-san." It was the dorm leader guy from earlier.

He stopped and slightly frowned. _Huh?...Yo? _

"Hey, uh…thanks for helping me out back there. That was quick thinking with the paper towels…"

"Mm," Kain said as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. _That's it?_

"Anyways…uh…you didn't tell Wakaba-san about me…um in the kitchen …uh you know…well, I'm pretty sure you saw me…,but you didn't tell, ne?"

"Correct."

"Whew, Great. Now, I still have a chance with her…"

Kain raised an eyebrow. _Really…this guy…_

"Uh…that is if you aren't interested in her. Well, you're not, ne? Heh, of course you're not with such fine choices from your own class…so since that's the case then…"

"What if I am?"

"Uh…"said the guy as he rubbed the back of his neck , "then I-I'd…back off."

"Then back off," Kain said nonchalantly and walked away leaving the guy speechless.

When Kain got to the terrace, he saw Ruka busy talking with Rima. _Guess, a second dance with her__ is out…_

He stood nearby and leaned against the wall. Just as he crossed his arms, he felt the damp spot on his sleeve.

His eyes shifted from left to right to see if anyone was paying attention. Convinced that he was safe, he warmed up the damp spot with his hand to dry the fabric.

As he did this, he quietly sighed as he started to think about what he had said to that guy.

_This better not come back and bite me in the neck. I was only helping her out so that idiot would keep away. Yeah that's right. I was just helping her, _he thought as he tried reasoning with himself. After his sleeve was dry, he put his hands in his pockets and his mind started to wander to what happened in the freezer. His heart skipped a beat as he recalled what he almost did. But his thoughts were interrupted by his cousin, Adiou.

"Hey, Akatuski. Can you come with me for a minute?" *

-

-

-

-

A little while later during Yori's next break, she realized that she hadn't seen Yuki all evening.

She looked all around the dance hall and also realized that Zero was gone as well. She was going to dismiss their absence for prefect duties, but she had a feeling that something wasn't right. _Hmm, maybe Chairman Cross knows where Yuki is…_

Then she spotted Kain walking in from the terrace and remembered she had seen him talking with Yuki earlier that night.

_Oh, maybe he knows…_

Immediately, a wave of nervousness overtook her as she simultaneously remembered what happened in the freezer and opted not to ask him.

_But Yuki…I really want know if she's okay..._With her determination kicking in, Yori took a deep breath and hurried over to him.

Kain walked away from the terrace deep in thought.

_Where is the Dorm President? He needs to know about Shizuka Hiou's body. I'd better go find Hanabusa and let him know I can't find Kaname-sama. _

Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Ichijo surrounded by a small group of day class girls and their eyes met as Kain headed towards the exit.

Ichijo wasn't dancing anymore, but as he mingled with the girls around him his expression changed to an amused one as his eyes followed Kain. _What is he smiling about?…_

"Um, excuse me…Kain-senpai?"

Kain swallowed hard when he realized why Ichijo was smiling. He immediately recognized Yori's voice and started to feel nervous. But it all went away when he saw Yori's concerned face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you know where Yuki-chan is? I can't find her and the last time I saw her was when she was talking with you earlier in the evening."

"Uh… yeah… she asked about Kaname-sama and went out to meet him on the terrace, but no one is out there now."

"Oh…I wonder where she is…" said Yori as she bit her lip and looked away for a moment. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen to Yuki. Then suddenly it hit her…

_Maria! She's not here. Maybe something happened…_

Right at that moment, Yori saw Ruka give her a quick look and turn her head away.

Kain, seeing Yori was really worried, tried to comfort her. "Listen, I'm looking for Kaname-sama and I'm sure she's with him. If not, then he'll probably know where she is. So don't worry, ok?"

Yori looked back at him and gave a small smile. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but she still couldn't shake her uneasiness.

"Arigato, senpai," she said and looked away at the dancing couples waiting for him to pass by.

Kain felt really bad. He had to go, but didn't like seeing her upset. He leaned in closer said, "I'm sure she's fine. The Chairman didn't make her a prefect for no reason. Also, I'll keep an eye out for her. If I see her, I'll let her know you were looking for her. Sound good?"

Yori looked at him again, smiling wider, and felt better realizing that what he said about Yuki was true and that he'd be on the lookout for her.

"I'd appreciate that senpai. Arigato gozaimasu."

Kain gave a quick smile/nod and walked away feeling satisfied that he made Yori smile. _Much better…Now, where is Kaname-sama? Hmm…That prefect…she's got to be the reason, he isn't here._

Yori started to walk away. Then she noticed Ichijo smiling at her and she smiled in return. _Odd, I wonder what that was for…_

"What did you want with Kaname-sama?" a female voice suddenly asked.

Yori turned to see who the voice belonged to and recognized Ruka.

"Nothing…I was asking about Yuki-chan. Do you know…"

Ruka huffed. "Well, just to let you know…I _dared_ Kain to dance with you. So don't be thinking we're all on the same terms as you. Especially, Kaname-sama."

Yori looked Ruka in the eye, thinking about what she had just heard. She didn't know what say in return. _She dared him to? … _

As Ruka's words began to sink in, Yori started to feel foolish and hurt. She looked away and said, "Excuse me, senpai. I have something I need to do." She started to walk away when Ichijo came over.

"Ruka…" Ichijo scolded as he appeared next to her. Ruka quickly turned away, walking back to her place near the terrace doors.

Ichijo caught up with Yori and talked as he walked next to her.

"Don't mind Ruka. I think she's just having a bad night. Why don't you come and dance with me. I haven't had the pleasure of your company and…"

"No thank you, Ichijo-senpai. I've got some stuff to do in a minute and…"

"Oh c'mon. It'll be fun," he encouraged.

"I-I don't know…"

"I'll tell you what. How about you dance with me now and I'll help you with whatever you have to do afterwards. What do you say?" he said with a sincere smile.

Yori looked at him and couldn't help, but smile back. He was so nice. _Is this guy really a vampire?_

She gave a quick nod in agreement.

"Perfect," he said and held out his elbow to her. "Shall we?"

-

-

As they danced, Yori found that her smiles were harder and harder to keep up. The words from Ruka seemed to burn in a hole inside. _'I dared Kain to dance with you…'_ kept ringing in her mind.

Ichijo sensing her distraction tried to cheer her up.

"Sayori-chan…You know what? I've known Kain for a while and he hasn't _ever_ danced with a day class girl. And even if he was dared, he _never_ goes through with them."

Yori looked away when she realized that Ichijo knew why she was disturbed.

Then to her relief, the music ended for a short break and everyone stopped dancing.

"Aww, so short. Maybe we could catch another later. What do you think?" Ichijo asked as he walked off the dance floor along side her.

"Maybe so," Yori replied.

"Ok, so what can I help you with?"

"Um, don't worry about it now. I don't have to do anything yet, so I think I'm going to go take a break."

"Oh…well make sure you let me know when you're ready."

"I will and arigato senpai for the dance."

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure," he said as he smiled. "I'll see you later then…and don't forget now," he added.

"I won't," Yori said and Ichijo gave her a quick wink before walking away towards his classmates.

Yori looked at the clock on the wall. She still had some time on her hands. _Hmm, some fresh air would be nice and hopefully I'll find Yuki …I really need to talk to her… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kain walked inside the old dorm. He wasn't able to find Kaname or Adiou, but he had heard gun shots from outside and now smelled blood…from a pureblood. And it wasn't Kaname.

_Shizuka-sama's blood? I'd better investigate._

He walked up the stairs looking around. The smell of blood was definitely stronger. He checked the first room where he smelled blood and saw Yuki standing there.

_What is a prefect doing here?_

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Yori had walked over to the stables to visit the horses. She loved seeing and hearing them because they reminded her of home. As she admired them in the moonlight, she tried not to think of the unpleasant feelings that kept pestering her and did her best to focus on Yuki.

_Oh Yuki, where are you? …I need someone to talk to…_

Looking around for a distraction, she noticed a light coming from the old dorm nearby.

_Strange, I thought that place was empty._

She walked over to the fence line to get a better look. Suddenly, she saw a figure in white hurry away from the place towards the Moon dorms.

_A night class student? If it was, than maybe that means Yuki is there…_

Without thinking, Yori made her way over to the dorm when she heard someone or something rustling through the bushes.

_Oh no…someone is coming!_ But before she could find a place to hide, someone bowled her over on the grass and fell right on top of her.

As this person quickly got up, she heard them sniff and felt a few wet drops land on her face. _This person is crying?..._

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked getting up. She could tell it was a guy, but wasn't sure if he was a student of the Academy, for it was too dark to see his face and he wasn't in uniform.

"It's nothing," he whispered sharply and wiped his face with his sleeve.

Then he perked up and looked toward the building. Before Yori knew what was happening, the guy clasped a hand over her mouth and pulled her into a nearby bush. Her heart started to race in fear, not sure of what was coming.

Very shortly, Yori heard footsteps swiftly walking by and got the glimpse of the back of a figure wearing white and a head full of blond hair. She knew it was Adiou and she wanted to try and get his attention, but he walked away too fast for her to be able to think of anything.

As she watched Adiou disappear, she felt more tears land on her neck and she tried to turn her head to look at her captor. She was starting to feel bad for him. He really seemed upset or sad about something.

"Gomen," he whispered and let her go. As they got up, Yori reached in her pocket and pulled out her handkerchief that sported her initials.

"Here, use this," she said as she held it out to him.

Being careful not to show his face, he suddenly ripped the handkerchief out of her hand. She flinched at his sudden movement and her heart started to race again. She was confused and nervous at this guy's behavior.

He started to walk towards her as he wiped his eyes with her handkerchief, carefully keeping his head down.

Yori started to back up unsure of what he was going to do next.

"Hm," he sniffed. "Your body is very honest. Your heart is racing in fear as it should be."

Yori was speechless. _Those words…like Maria Kurenai …is he a vampire …?_

Suddenly, he turned his head towards the old dorm again and whispered harshly, "You need to leave…go!"

"But my friend…I think she's…"

Then the guy flashed a dagger and gritted his teeth as he spoke. "You _never _saw me…now leave this place!"

Yori's eyes went wide and she quickly turned away and broke into a run back to the school. She glanced back and saw the guy run across the field towards the woods. His silver hair glinted in the moonlight. Yori looked harder. For some reason it reminded her of Zero.

_No, it couldn't be…That guy's hair was longer and Zero-kun wouldn't hide from Adiou-senpai…_

-

-

When Yori finally reached the dance hall, she felt better about having gotten away from that strange person and hoped that Yuki would be back at the dance hall, but uneasiness began to settle in her stomach as she also became aware that Kain could be there as well.

Yori wasn't ready to face him or dance with him. The wound from Ruka's words still hurt. Carefully walking as nonchalantly as possible, she dared to look towards the area where most of the night class students were and didn't see him. Instead, she did notice Adiou leaning against the wall and staring out the window. He looked deep in thought.

As she walked towards the beverage tables, she saw people still dancing. While briefly scanning the couples for Kain, she judged by the sound of the song and the time on the clock, that this was the last dance. After confirming that he was not in the dance hall, Yori felt a little better, but then realized that Yuki wasn't there either.

_Hmm, Yuki must've been at that old dorm…where else would she be…and that guy…did he come from that place?... _

"Sayori-chan!"

A voice called out and interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw Ichijo. He ran up to her and started chattering away while she walked towards the serving tables.

"There you are! I think we just missed the last dance. And I finally figured out that your class had backstage preparation and that you volunteered for clean-up afterwards. You really keep busy…"

Then suddenly he stopped and pulled her off to the side. "Are you alright? Did something happen to you?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Uh…why do you ask senpai?" _How does he know?_

"Um…well," he quickly looked her over and then focused on her hair. "You have grass in your hair." He pulled a blade of grass out and showed her.

"Oh…I fell down," she said.

"And?..." Ichijo pressed in the tone of his voice as if he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Someone knocked me down by accident."

"Someone?"

"Hai…I didn't know who he was and I never saw his face."

"And he didn't do anything else?"

"Ah, n-no…he just ran away."

Ichijo studied her face for a moment and then smiled. "Well, I'm glad nothing bad happened. Next time don't wander around in the dark by yourself, ok? So, now what can I help you with milady? I am here at your service."

-

-

-

Finally, Kain had arrived back to the dance hall. He couldn't believe what he saw back at the old dorm. Zero, with bloody rose gun in hand and in the room with the remains of Shizuka Hiou. It really looked like to him, that Zero had finished her off. _He must have. It makes sense._

Kain knew he had to report to Kaname. But where was he? The little prefect said she had left him back at the dance hall, so did he just miss seeing him there?

He looked around the hall and could tell it was over. There were students cleaning up and groups of students chattering away. He spotted Adiou staring out the window and quickly walked over.

"Hey, Hanabusa. Did you find Kaname-sama? I haven't been able to find him."

Adiou shook his head no. Then he looked out the window and crossed his arms. Kain frowned at Adiou's strange response and was about to speak when Ruka came over. She walked over and stood very close to him. Kain looked at her in surprise.

"Did you find Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked tilting her head into his arm.

"Uh…no…" he said feeling a little strange from her behavior. Then she started to brush off his sleeve with her hand and straighten out his jacket. "Uh, Ruka… did something happen?"

"No," Ruka said innocently and moved herself into his full view. "So what did that girl want with Kaname-sama?"

Kain scratched his head. "Girl? What girl?"

"You know the _one_ that came rushing over to you earlier, after you walked out from the terrace."

"Uh…she didn't ask about Kaname-sama. She was asking about the prefect."

"Oh," Ruka commented and paused for a second, then she started to chatter away about where Kaname could be and what he was doing.

But Kain wasn't listening. He looked from Ruka to Adiou. Something fishy seemed to be going on. His cousin would have spoken up by now to give his two cents about Kaname and Ruka wasn't normally so close with him unless something happened between her and Kaname, so that being not the case… what the hell was going on?

He looked around the room to see if anyone else was acting strange. He noticed Seiren was gone, _No surprise there…_

Shiki and Rima were standing next to each other, with Rima opening up a box of pocky. _Again, not surprised…_

And Ichijo was…was following Sayori around the room.

_Huh? What's that guy up to now…_

Kain started to feel a little resentment towards Ichijo as he watched him smile and talk to Yori as they cleaned up together. He continued to watch for a bit longer to see if she would look his way, but she just kept to her task.

"Akatsuki? Is something wrong?" Ruka asked.

"Uh…no…just thinking," he said as he forced himself to look away from Yori. _This is all so confusing…Urgh…I don't have time for this… I really need to find Kaname-sama._

"Um, excuse me Ruka. Hey, Hanabusa." Kain reached over and hit him in the arm, "We need to go find Kaname-sama. It's urgent."

"Fine," sighed Adiou.

Adiou reluctantly followed Kain as he walked towards the exit.

Realizing that Adiou seemed to be taking his time, Kain frowned to look back at his cousin's dawdling and happened to see Yori. She seemed very busy and still wouldn't look over at him. Then he saw Ichijo lean close to her and point back at him.

"Hey, Sayori-chan…I think _someone_ is trying to get your attention," Ichijo whispered loudly.

Yori guessed who Ichijo was referring to and immediately felt very anxious. She looked directly at Ichijo while very carefully not looking to where he was pointing.

"Senpai, please stop messing around. I thought you were going to help me? I would really like to get this done," she said and walked away.

Ichijo shrugged as he looked back at Kain and then went after Yori.

Kain looked away as if he didn't care. _Dam, Ichijo…so noisy. She's probably just focused on her duties…Hmph, like I need to be… I really hope Kaname-sama is at the dorm. This is getting ridiculous… _And he continued on his way with Adiou slowly following behind.

Meanwhile, Ichijo caught up with Yori.

"Hey, maybe you should go talk with…"

Yori wanting to avoid the subject of Kain quickly interrupted him.

"Ichijo-senpai…you see those girls looking our way? Or rather your way… Do you think you could recruit them to help us? Then we could get done faster."

"Oh yeah, good idea."

Yori watched as he started to walk over to the girls when he spotted Shiki and Rima.

"Hey, Shiki and Rima…" he said as he switched his focus on them.

Shiki's and Rima's faces both came to life when they realized what he was going to ask.

"Shiki, don't we have that thing we need to get done…you know… like now?"

"Yep, we'd better go and get it done," Shiki replied and they both started to walk away.

"Guys, wait…" Ichijo called out.

"Do you hear something?"

"Nope."

"Guys, please…" Ichijo called more urgently and tried to catch up with them.

At once, they both started to run away with fingers in their ears all the while singing out, "La, la, la, la, la…" as they made their getaway.

Ichijo stopped and gave up. Then he looked over at Ruka. She eyed him right back and gave him the _I don't think so _look and walked away in the direction Shiki and Rima went off to. Ichijo turned away and shook his head.

As he headed back, he noticed a large group of girls eyeing him and smiling. He put on a charming smile and extended out a hand towards them.

"Excuse me, ladies…"

Yori looked away. _At least, that will keep him busy for a while_. She delved right back into her work. All she wanted to do was get done and get back to her dorm room, so she could forget this whole night.

-

-

A/N:

* means a line from the manga.

Ok, I'm sorry…the end of this chap was lame(endings aren't my strong suit)…and some of the timing seems to be off in here (to me anyway) as I tried to make it fit along with the manga's storyline… sigh…oh well…

Thank you Faith for your help…

And a Big thank you to all who have kept up with the story so far. I hope you're all still enjoying it.

Hey, peoples check out my profile…I put up possible new story ideas and a hint to how I may end this fanfic… let me know if you have any comments…

What's to come…

Will Kain find out that Yori is upset at him? If so, how will he fix it? And who is the mystery guy that knocked Yori down? (I'm sure you guys know who) And will Adiou make more of an appearance next time? Stay tuned for the next chapter… um… please? Oh and quick… give a review… Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You all know who Vampire Knight belongs to…and it's not me! **

**Author Notes: This chapter follows Vol. 5 of chapters 21- 24 of the manga. And here are a couple of things to keep in mind. **

**Adiou is freaked out that Kaname killed Shizuka Hiou**

**vampires from the Council of Ancients come to visit the school and deliver a message to Zero- 2 of them are left over with one injured from Kaname… ( you'll see where I took this, hopefully…)**

**Adiou and Kain were not there to witness that according to the manga (the anime differs here...)  
**

**While Kain, Ichijo, and Kaname go to the Vampire Senate…Adiou stays behind and ends up at the Chairman's place and is seen walking down the hall after smelling Yuki's blood due to Zero taking some…**

**Ichijo and the gang play detective because some vampire has bitten a day class girl…**

**And I think that covers it… so if you have any questions or concerns, as always let me know. I want to make sure things are clear. Thanks…happy reading!!!**

**And * means a line from the manga…**

Chapter 8

Monday morning came quickly and it was time for school to start up again. Over the weekend, Yori had kept herself engaged with helping out at the stables and her continued volunteer time in the infirmary. In fact, she had been occupied enough that she hardly had contact with her peers, including Yuki. But Yuki was busy herself in helping out Zero, who apparently had injured himself due to prefect duties during the dance. And as Yori headed towards the school building, she was looking forward to seeing her best friend.

Just before Yori walked into her first class, one of the school nurses stopped her. "Wakaba-san, can I see you for a moment…"

When Yori got back to class, she noticed Zero wasn't there, but Yuki was and surprisingly on time. And as class progressed, Yori grew even more amazed at Yuki's diligence.

"…taking notes seriously. Have you learned a lesson…?" Yori chuckled. *

"Ah...yeah, I guess I've learned a lesson…Also I'm doing it for Zero, since he can't attend class. It's like my self-righteous atonement…" * Then Yuki went right back to writing down more notes.

Yori watched her friend for a moment and then remembered she needed to ask her something.

"Yuki… I've been asked by the nurse to stay late in the infirmary. Which means I'll be there well after the night classes start. The Chairman approved of it provided that I ask you to escort me back to the dorms. So will you?"

"Um…sure…" Yuki replied while still writing. Yori slightly frowned not sure if Yuki had heard her and was about to confirm when ...R_III_NG!!!!

The bell rang and class was over. Yuki shot up and grabbed her things. "I've got to make it to my next class on time. I'll see you later."

"Ok…" Yori said as she watched Yuki rush out the door. _Wow, she's really taking this seriously…_

"Sayori-san…can we ask you something?" someone asked interrupting her thoughts. Yori looked over and saw two girls whom she didn't really know standing near her seat.

"Sure," Yori replied as she stood up to gather her books.

"Is there something going on between you and Kain-senpai or Ichijo-senpai?"

Yori blinked for a few seconds, surprised at their question. "No…why?"

"Oh, because we saw you had danced with both of them and that Ichijo-senpai was helping you clean up so…"

"It was just a dance and Ichijo-senpai was just being nice like he usually is and offered to help clean up. Nothing more."

Seeming to be pleased with her answer, the girls responded with an 'okay' and as they walked away Yori overheard one of the girls make a quick comment.

"See, I told you nothing was going on. She's never at the gates to watch them..."

Yori sighed. _I hope the rest of the day isn't going to be like this…_

But, of course it was. And lunch time was the worst of it.

Yuki and Yori were about to get their lunch when suddenly, Yuki stopped.

"Yori…gomen. I need to go check with the Chairman about something. I'll catch you later."

Yori nodded and watched her friend go.

After getting her lunch, Yori found a quiet place to sit and as she ate she overheard some girls talking.

"…tea on her and missed…hitting Kain-senpai instead."

"Wha…no way!"

"But what _I_ can't believe is that Kain-senpai was dancing with…_her_."

"Shh…keep your voice down…"

Yori swallowed hard as the painful feelings came swirling back. Very carefully, she got up and walked away as if everything was fine. But deep inside it wasn't and she silently wished for the day to be over.

Finally, it was and Yori had just finished up her last task in the infirmary. "What a day," she sighed. _Thank goodness it's over. Now where is…_

Then she remembered that she had forgotten to confirm with Yuki.

_Oh no… she's probably not going to show, _she paused for a moment to gather her belongings.

_I suppose I could go on without her…I've done it before, just not so late… _

As she headed out the door, she started to worry about running into people from the night class, particularly a certain someone.

_I hope I don't see him…especially after today…_

Then Yori glanced back at the clock. _Wait, they should be in class now. I probably could make it to the dorm…_

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Kain and Adiou had skipped classes and had finished talking about Shizuka Hiou's business at the academy. They were about to walk back to the Moon Dorm when they heard some hushed voices in the bushes nearby.

"What are you doing? C'mon we need get off the school grounds."

Adiou and Kain looked at each other for a second and then turned their attention back to the voices.

"I'm injured fool!" hissed a voice. "I can only travel so far while in such a condition."

"Isn't it healing?"

"It's a deeper wound than I thought. Urgh…Hold on..."

"Hey, look. There's a girl over there. And she's wearing a black uniform… Doesn't that mean she's human? Hm…her blood would help speed things up…"

"!!!"

"We better stop them," Adiou said and started off. Kain followed after.

-

-

Yori was walking fast. All the while thinking…_Maybe I should run…No, wait…that_ _may_ _draw attention to myself_. _I'd better just walk and act normal._ Then the Sun Dorm gate came into view and relief washed over her. _Thank goodness…I'm almost there…_

"Excuse me, ojou-san...," interrupted an unfamiliar voice.

Yori stopped in her tracks and saw a man standing to her left. He looked suave dressed in business-like attire, but something about him was off…

"…My companion and I require your _assistance_…"

"Cross Academy is a peaceful place...What business do _you_ have here?" a demanding voice cut in.

Yori was less than thrilled when she recognized Adiou's voice and uneasiness settled in her stomach when a quick glance revealed that Kain was there as well. Not wanting to be apart of any of this nor wanting to face Kain, she quickly turned to go.

As the strange vampire stepped back and eyed them cautiously, Kain watched Yori leave. He was miffed as to why she hardly looked at him or even acknowledged his presence. _Why does she seem indifferent? Is she mad about something?_...But Kain's attention turned back to the situation at hand when he heard his cousin speak.

"Akatsuki, escort…"

"Hmph…interesting," the vampire butt in, "Protecting one…"

"Answer my question!" Adiou growled back.

The strange vampire glared at them, when a voice whispered sharply from the bushes.

"Back down, idiot! Do you realize that those two are from the families of Adiou and Kain? If you lay a finger on them…"

"Tch…Fine," the vampire said and looked back towards the bush. "You ready to leave?"

"Yes, let's go." The stranger turned and disappeared from their sight.

Adiou sniffed. "Well, that takes care of that…" Then he looked and realized that Yori wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

"She left. Look she's almost to the gate."

"Do you think she heard anything?"

"I dunno…don't think so. She walked away before anything happened."

"Good," Adiou said. Then he called out to her as he hurried towards her direction. "Yori-chan! Wait up…"

Kain winced slightly as he followed after Adiou. He was glad that his cousin seemed to be in a better mood, but he had a feeling that Yori wasn't going to be.

As Adiou caught up, Yori inwardly groaned. _Oh great…I knew I should've run…_

"Yori-chan, are you alright? What are you doing out here at this time? That guy was dangerous. He …"

"That's nice, Adiou-senpai," she said coldly all the while not looking at him. _Why is he calling me Yori-chan…_

Kain's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her tone. _Yep, she's mad..._ Then he saw Adiou's shocked expression. _Uh oh…this isn't going to be good…_

"What?! Don't you realize that I _saved_ you back…"

"Hanabusa…" interrupted Kain as serious as could be, "I think I hear Kaname-sama looking for you."

Adiou flinched. "You didn't see me," he said to Kain and disappeared into the night.

Kain raised an eyebrow. _That actually worked?!_ Shaking his head he thought, _A genius and yet still an idiot…_

Having heard Kain's voice, Yori's heart pounded hard as a flood of emotions overwhelmed her. And she quickly reached for the gate.

Seeing Yori open the gate, Kain rushed over to help. Right away he noticed that she wouldn't look at him.

"Hey, you alright? Want me to walk you to the dorm?"

"Why…because you were _dared_ to?" she responded icily and then broke into a run towards her dorm.

Kain stopped and stood there dumbfounded. _Huh?_ _She's mad at me?_ …

When Yori got to her room, she ran straight to the sink and turned on the water. As she splashed the water on her face, she could feel the water cooling her heated skin. _How could he act as if nothing was wrong… Is this just a game to him?_ She squeezed her eyes shut and wiped away the tears that escaped. Her emotions were running high and she needed to calm down. _Maybe a shower will do me good…_

Kain walked back to the Moon Dorm deep in thought. _What did I do? I haven't seen her since the dance and then…well towards the end of it she was acting kind of distant…Was it because we didn't get a second dance? Hn… that doesn't seem like her…_

"Tch… '_Kaname-sama is looking for you'_ ?!," Adiou said as he appeared next to Kain, "That was stupid. If you wanted…"

"You still fell for it," Kain interrupted offhandedly.

"Hmph," Adiou said shoving his hands in his pockets. Then his mouth turned into a half smile. "Akatsuki…you really should leave the _ice queens_ to me."

"Mm," Kain nodded as his cousin walked ahead into the courtyard of the Moon Dorms. "But fire always melts ice…" he added mumbling under his breath.

"Sorry, but did you say something?" Adiou asked turning his head slightly back.

Kain shook his head _no_ in reply.

"Hmm, I could've sworn I heard you…"

Kain shrugged as he passed his cousin to walk up the stairs. "Maybe it was Kaname-sama."

Silence...

Kain stopped at Adiou's lack of response. He expected at least a shut-up or some kind of outburst, but…

"Um, can you tell Kaname-sama what happened back there…I'm going to turn in early," Adiou said and briskly walked past him into the building. Kain frowned. _Guess he's not back to normal…_ then he remembered that Sayori was out of sorts as well. _Hmm,_ _what could possibly be going on?..._

-

-

-

-

Finally, the weekend rolled around.

School had been easier as the questions and whispers died down, but Yori's feelings hadn't. And due to her busy schedule and other unknown circumstances, she hadn't seen Yuki much. So as the evening came up, Yori wondered what Yuki was doing and decided to look for her.

Yori sighed as she headed towards the Chairman's private living quarters. She was sure Yuki had to be there. On the weekends, prefect duties weren't required … So where else would Yuki be?

Yori wasn't angry anymore, but felt bad for the way she acted towards Kain and was now feeling frustrated and confused. This was all new to her. She had never felt this way about anyone and she didn't know what to do…

The entrance to the Chairman's living quarters came into view and who walked out the door, but Adiou. Yori immediately turned around and walked away. He definitely wasn't someone she wanted to see right now. But Adiou immediately spotted her and called out as he ran over to her.

"Yori-chan…What are you doing here so late?"

"It's Wakaba-san…and nothing, just looking for Yuki-chan."

"Ah…well…she's uh…kind of busy at the moment…with Kiryu," he said as he looked at the ground and folded his arms.

"Oh," Yori replied understanding what he meant. "Then I'll wait for her at the dorm. Bye." And she started to walk away faster.

"Hey, hold on," he said as he easily caught up with her, "I'll walk you back. You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

Yori didn't protest. She had a feeling if she refused he wouldn't listen anyway.

"You're bothered by something too, huh?" Adiou commented as he walked by her side.

Yori said nothing and kept her sights on the path.

"Is it the same as the other night? You seemed pretty irked about something back then as well."

Instantly, her conscience pricked her and she sighed as she remembered that night. She had forgotten that she had also been rude to Adiou.

"Senpai," Yori said quietly coming to a halt, "I owe you an apology. I was rude to you that night. Gomen-nasai."

Adiou stopped and looked at her for a moment.

"It's alright," he said, "I understand…" Then he paused for second and smiled, "That was kind of surprising…"

Yori looked away feeling uncomfortable. His smile had suddenly reminded her of Kain.

"Oh hey," he said softly as he moved closer to her, "I meant that in a good way."

Yori gave a small nod, but still didn't look at him.

Unexpectedly, Adiou reached out and tilted Yori's chin upward. "Why such a sad face? It really doesn't suit you."

Yori's face slightly blushed and she turned her head away. "Excuse me, Adiou-senpai…I'd better go."

"Ok…wait, wait…gomen," he said as he retracted his hand. Then he turned his head to the side as he realized something.

"You know …you really are different from the girls here at this school. Most girls don't shy away from me as you do…that is unless…there's someone else...perhaps?"

Yori silently tensed up. She was starting to get nervous by his intuitiveness.

Adiou's eyebrows shot up in amusement at her lack of response. "Interesting…so I am right."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and continued, "Let's see…since I never see you at the gates to greet us, then I'm going to conclude that it's someone of the day class."

Yori relaxed. _Like I haven't heard that before..._

Suddenly, Adiou's face distorted in disgust. "Wait! Is it Kiryu?!…Please tell me it's not him!"

Yori frowned at him_. What? Where did that come from?_

Adiou sighed in relief at her expression.

"Thank goodness, I was kind of worried there for a second… But in all seriousness, I can't see how you can…Hmm, it's too bad. Such a waste, really. You seem way too intelligent for any of these fools. In fact… I can't _believe_ you haven't figured …" Then he shook his head.

"Figured what?" Yori asked in false puzzlement. She had an idea that he was referring to the night class' secret.

"Hm…nothing…" he said with a smile and quickly changed the subject. "So what's wrong with me? I'm charming, handsome, a genius...Why don't you give me a chance..."

Yori wrinkled her nose at the idea. _More like annoying, arrogant, and idiotic…_

"Hey, what's with that face?!... Fine, fine," he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Then what about some of the others of my class. Like…Ichijo… he'd be a good match, but not as good looking though…or maybe… my cousin…Hmm, I suppose I could see you guys having similar interests… Although, that may not work since he likes Ruka. Cheh,I have no idea what he sees in her…she's …"

And at that point, it hit her. _That's right! Kain-senpai likes that girl…I'm so foolish… How could I forget that he already has someone…_Then she shook her head as a sense of closure took over. _Enough...I'm putting this behind me... _

"…Any choice would be better than..."

"Arigato Adiou-senpai," Yori interrupted, "I actually feel better now."

Adiou looked at her in disbelief. "You do? Oh…uh…good. I'm glad that I could help…"

"Yori-chan!" a voice interrupted. It was Yuki. "What are you doing here…Aaah! Adiou-senpai!…You've better not have done anything…"

"We're just talking," he frowned at the approaching prefect.

"Adiou!" Zero barked suddenly appearing in the picture, "There _you_ are! After I went through the trouble of making…"

"Zero, wait!" Yuki exclaimed running back to intercept him before he got to Adiou and she started to whisper harshly to him.

Yori looked at Adiou. She had felt oddly grateful for his company and as she watched him sigh heavily, she suddenly remembered that something seemed to be bothering him as well.

"Senpai," she said softly, "whatever is going on with you…I hope it works out."

He looked back at her for a moment and a tender smile slowly appeared. "Arigato."

Yori smiled back in return.

"Ok, Yori-chan. Let's go," Yuki said after she finished her brief conversation with Zero.

Adiou turned towards the Chairman's place, where an impatient Zero was, and yelled out. "So…is my room ready, yet?"

Yori tuned out Zero's menacing aura and concentrated on Yuki. Her quick eye noticed a band-aid on Yuki's finger and a bandage that peeked out from under her sleeve.

"More injuries? What happened this time?…" As Yuki tried to come up with an answer, Yori didn't notice Adiou look back with his eyebrows raised.

-

-

-

-

A day or two later… Kaname, Ichijo and Kain were riding in a limo coming back from the Senate House. Kain was wondering if all the people around him were ever going to become normal again. On this trip, he had noticed that even Kaname seemed to be in a strange mood. Except for Ichijo.

_How he can hold such a cheery disposition at this time is beyond me… _ Then Kain caught Ichijo smile at him as if he knew something. _Huh?_

"So Sayori-chan is a nice girl…"

Kain shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"…You know, Kaname, she's Yuki-chan's best friend. I saw Kain be friendly and actually dance with her." Kain looked out the window feeling uneasy.

Kaname looked over and said, "Hm, I think I remembered the Chairman mentioning something about you helping her out. That was good. You made the Chairman very happy."

Kain looked back at Kaname and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so happy that he tried to hug us all at once."

Ichijo busted out in laughter. "Ah, ha, ha, ha…Really?...That's too funny!"

Even Kaname chuckled a little. "Hmm, I missed that detail, but somehow I'm not surprised." Then Kaname looked back out the window and rested his chin in his hand.

Kain folded his arms and looked out his own window. _Looks like we're almost back to the academy…_

Ichijo cleared his throat. "Anyway, I danced with her too. She's a good dancer, but while we were dancing… she seemed to be bothered by something…"

Kain kept his face glued to the window, but listened eagerly as Ichijo continued.

"Let's see, I believe it was something Ruka told her…"

Kain inwardly groaned. _Uh oh…_

"…something about daring you Kain to dance with her. And Sayori-chan tried to brush it off, but I could tell it bothered her."

Kain stiffened. _Crap_…_That's why she's mad at me…Great…now how am I going to fix this?_

"I tried to make her feel better," Ichijo continued, "and even helped her clean up afterwards…Oh wait …there was another thing. It seems like she had a run in with Maria's servant. I could smell him all over her."

Kaname and Kain both looked at Ichijo.

"I asked her about it, but she said he knocked her over by accident and he took off. Plus, she never saw his face."

"Mm," Kaname said and he turned back to the window. Kain breathed a small sigh of relief. _At least nothing happened… _

"Well, on a different note. I really like Sayori-chan. She's very hard working and seems to be different than the other girls at our school. Maybe I should ask her out on a date or something…"

Kain cocked an eyebrow. "What about your grandfather? Somehow, I doubt he'd be pleased with that."

Ichijo cringed. "Oh…you're right. He'd probably see it as an act of defiance and disown me or something."

"Ichijo," Kaname said while looking out the window, "The day you decide to defy him…I will support you."

The car halted to a stop and Kaname quickly got out. Kain and Ichijo looked at each other in surprise and scrambled out as well.

Kain watched Kaname walk up the path towards the Moon Dorm entrance. _Did he just approve Ichijo's idea or did he mean something else? …_

-

-

-

The next day, late in the afternoon, Yori was helping out in the infirmary when Zero rushed in carrying an unconscious girl.

"She fainted during class..." he said as he laid her on a bed. The nurse hurried over and just before Zero pulled up a blanket, Yori saw bite marks on the girl's neck. _Did Zero-kun bite her?_

The nurse rolled the girl on her side, covering the marks, and tilted the girl's chin up slightly. "Kiryu-san, please go inform the Chairman."

His eyes shifted to Yori for a second and then back to the nurse. "It'll be fine, Kiryu-san. Just go."

Yori watched him rush out of the room. "Wakaba-san, please get me a glass of water and some bandages," the nurse said as she gently shook the unconscious girl's arm.

Yori walked towards the desk and opened the cabinet. "Are the bandages for the swollen…"

"Yes…it looks like it's an insect bite of some kind. Probably, a spider. Nothing to worry about. She most likely fainted from not eating or from some mild form of anemia." Then the girl started to stir, "Hey, honey..."

Yori looked in the cabinet and started to grab some supplies. _Spider bite? Interesting explanation…She knows …Hm, I'd better make this look good…_

As Yori walked back over to them, the girl let out a small moan and looked like she was going to wake up any moment.

"Here, I brought you the cortisone cream as well."

"Uh… very good Wakaba-san. You catch on very quickly."

TAP! TAP!

"How's my student…" the Chairman asked as he held his folded hands to his chin.

"She's stable…just about to wake up." Then the nurse looked over at Yori. "Wakaba-san, don't worry about the water. The Chairman can finish up with me...What I really need you to do is go around to the classrooms and check if they all have first-aid kits and make sure they are fully stocked. After you're done with that, then you can come back here and finish up the closing duties."

"Okay."

"Arigato for your hard work, Wakaba-san," the Chairman said. Yori gave a quick nod and smiled back in return.

-

-

-

-

Later that evening, Kain sighed as he watched Ichijo from the infirmary window. _Great…here it comes…_

"Alright everyone…let's go!!!" Ichijo exclaimed. "You too, Yuki-chan! Come, come…this way. We have a mystery to solve!" he urged as he pushed Yuki out the infirmary door. Rima looked down at Shiki, who was sitting in a chair. Shrugging in reply, Shiki got up and followed after Ichijo and Rima followed suit.

"Why do we have to take that prefect along?" Ruka huffed as she followed the others.

_Wonderful… this is going to be even better…_Kain thought as he hoisted himself up onto the window frame.

-

-

Yori turned the corner and saw Ruka walking out of the door to the infirmary. She watched Ruka follow some night class students with Yuki and Ichijo in the lead.

_Strange…I thought all their classes were cancelled…Hmm, something to do with prefect duties? _ Then as she walked into the infirmary, she saw Kain climbing in through the window.

"Wouldn't the door be easier?" Yori quickly commented trying to sound normal.

Kain jumped when he realized who was speaking and instantly remembered what Ichijo told him. He raked a hand through his hair out of nervousness_. I better go apologize…I hope she's still not mad…_

Yori walked straight to the desk and set down some linens and a few first-aid kits. She could feel the fluttering butterflies as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing. _This is going to be harder than I thought…_

Opening up the cabinet, she looked up and realized that some of the supplies she needed was up out of her reach.

Kain walked towards Yori as she climbed up and kneeled on the desk. He smiled a bit seeing her at his height. "Kind of busy, huh…"

"Yeah," Yori responded as she pulled some things from the top shelf. She could feel herself tremble a little under his gaze and forced herself to speak.

"So what are you doing here? I heard that all your classes were cancelled."

"Uh…we were asked to look into…" Then he stopped when he caught sight of her neck. And suddenly it dawned on him that Sayori could be a victim too. He shifted his head to the side trying to locate any sign of bite marks.

Yori stopped to look at him when she became aware that he wasn't talking anymore.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously when she caught him staring at…

Kain blinked for a second and looked her in the eyes. "Uh…"

"Flirting…" a voice interrupted. Yori and Kain both looked towards the door and saw Shiki. He was leaning against the doorframe with a lazy, but amused expression.

"Investigating," Kain corrected.

"Ah…is that what they call it. Hm…well… I don't really care. Our 'detective' leader sent me to find you. But, I'll let him know that you're busy…_investigating_… so…don't be too long now," he said with a slight smile and walked away.

Kain exhaled heavily. _That's not going to be good…_

Puzzled, Yori looked at Kain. "What was that about?"

"It's nothing," he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, "There's been some suspicious activity going on and we've been asked to check it out."

"I see," Yori replied understanding the situation and looked again in the open cabinet. _They're here because that girl was bitten. _

"Anyway, have you seen anyone or anything suspicious around?" he asked looking at Yori again as she fumbled in the cabinet. _Hmm, how else can I check…_

"Hm…suspicious activity…," Yori thought out loud. She started to feel nervous again under his gaze and as she retracted her hand, a bandage fell from the cabinet and landed on her shoulder.

With lightening quick reflexes, Kain used this convenient opportunity for his objective and reached out to grab the bandage tugging at her shirt collar in the process. "Gomen, did you need this?" he asked quickly as he eyed her neck.

Yori, startled by his closeness, unconsciously rubbed the side of her neck and quickly answered, "Uh no…you can just put it back up there."

"Alright," he said as he put the bandage back. He felt relieved that he didn't see any vampire marks. "So you were saying something about suspicious activity."

"Oh, right…um the only thing that was strange to me was seeing Adiou-senpai at the Chairman's place."

Kain perked up at this new information. _Hanabusa?…at the Chairman's? I hope he didn't get into trouble…_

Yori saw his concerned face and quickly added, "I'm sure he didn't do anything. He seemed kind of bothered about something and besides Zero-kun was there. I'm sure he'd vouch for his whereabouts."

Kain relaxed at hearing this news and remained quiet as he thought some more on the subject. _ Hanabusa with Kiryu…now that's strange…I'm surprised they didn't kill each other…_

As Yori got down from the desk, she became unsure with his silence and decided a change subject would be good. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh uh…I'm attending a gathering my uncle is hosting. Something kind of boring. Why, what are you doing?"

"I have a class in the morning and then later I'm planning on going shopping in town. There are a couple of things I want to get for my family since break is coming up. Hm, maybe I should bring Yuki with me…"

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kain and Yori looked towards the window and saw Shiki signaling for Kain to wrap it up.

Kain walked over to the window and watched Shiki leave. "I'd better get going…If you happen to see or hear of anything suspicious then let me know…or the prefects…"

"Sure."

"Good. Have a good night and stay safe tomorrow," he said as he opened the window and started to climb out.

Yori raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something against doors?"

"Nope… this way's faster," he answered with his usual crooked smile. "See you around." And he disappeared out the window. Yori smiled and walked over to the window. "Hope so," she whispered as she closed the window shut. Then she walked back to the bed and closed her eyes. _Why did I say that…_

Unbeknownst to Yori, Kain heard her whisper and smiled widely as he walked to find his classmates.

But it was short lived when he heard an all too familiar lazy sigh.

"Yes, Shiki…," Kain said with a hint of irritation, "What is it?"

"…Nothing…just _investigating. _ You know…with all the suspicious activity," Shiki said with mocked innocence.

Kain huffed. _Great, he's not going to let this go…unless… _

He reached for the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a box of strawberry pocky. "Here…," Kain said tossing him the box, "this should keep your mouth busy."

Shiki grinned and opened up the box.

As Kain and Shiki walked towards Ichijo and Yuki, Ruka appeared next to him.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Um…" _Uh oh…_

"Want some?" Shiki suddenly asked as he shoved the box in Ruka's face.

Ruka frowned in bewilderment. "No…"

"Hm, your loss," he said casually and ran ahead to walk with Rima.

"What's with him?" Ruka asked.

Kain shrugged. _Thank you Shiki…_

"Hey, guys…let's go this way…" Ichijo said. "Isn't this fun, Yuki-chan?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Ruka sighed as they caught up with the rest of the group. "It's going to be a long night."

Kain didn't answer. He walked with his hands in his pockets and pondered about his run in with Yori. _Hmm, I guess she's not mad at me anymore…what a strange girl…_

-

-

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yay! Finally finished this chapter. Now to wrap presents...

Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story. I'm very honored. And thank you reviewers! I really enjoy reading your comments and questions. Please keep them coming!!!

Adiou's "ice queen" term - I got that from Kurai Aku Yoru's awesome story…Thx for letting me use it!

And what's coming up next…..

When Yuki is a no show after helping a lost child find his mother(you all know where Yuki ended up)...What will Yori do? And how does this relate to Kain? Isn't he at a Vampire Soriee? And when will something _good_ happen? stay tuned...because I'm dying to tell you... *big grin*


End file.
